Big Change In Life
by Ezabellaa
Summary: Kai's life is completely changed when his grandfather tell him about his big plans that will change his life forever. He don't like them one bit. But with the passage of time will he able to adjust his life with that big change or not? Will he like that change after some time or not? Read if you want to find the answers to these questions...
1. Chapter 1

Hello again guys! so this a new story i wrote it when i get the idea about 1 month ago and note to **SUBHA OR RANJAN597**

 **I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I DIDN'T STOLE YOUr IDEA IT'S TOTALLY DIFFERENT JUST SAME THEME I GOT THIS IDEA ON 15TH OCTOBER AND AFTER I WROTE 1ST CHAPTER I SAW THAT SOMEONE HAS WROTE A ONE SHOT ON THE SAME DAY AS A BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR YOU SO I THOUGHT THAT WE ARE SO SAME WE HAVE SAME BIRTH DAY AND THEN I READ YOUr FICTION ABOUT KAIHIL SO PLZ DON'T THINK THAT I STOLE YOUR IDEA**

 **KAI:** have you finished your debate

ezbl: hey that was not a debate

kai: yes that was

ezbl : whatever now you will do the disclaimer

kai: no i will not

ezbl: you will

kai; not

ezbl; will

tala: so guys as you can see they are fighting again i will do the disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: EZABELLE DONOT OWN BEYBLADE

BIG CHANGE IN LIFEchapter 1 Shopping

I was roaming aimlessly in the mall when I heard my friends calling me. I spun around to see my friends carrying like dozen bags and they say that girls shops a lot. I walk towards them.

''what'' I asked

''come on help us buddy we are helping **you**. Ray said emphasizing on the word 'you'.

''yeah Kai at least help us carry these bags.'' max said

''I didn't asked fr your help'' I said lazily

''but its your wedding not ours'' tyson said

 **SURPRISED** are not you well I am also surprised yeah yeah I know the great kai hiwatari is getting married Its not like I am getting to a girl I love well I donot love anyone and I have not any plans to love someone so soon. And I am getting married to an unknown girl. Well no unknown but its not like I know her at all I know only her name and heard that she is very beautiful .and my very very great grandfather has already planned my wedding to t which the girl I have not even seen one time. I am shopping with my friends for my wedding is just 2 days ahead.

''so what''

'' so carry these bags with us'' Tala said shoving 4 bags in my hand

'' and buy us some food I am hungry'' tyson complained

''tyson when are you not hungry'' Hillary said

'' ok come on lunch from me'' I said after all they are helping buy my clothes and my brides

''yayyyyyyy'' tyson said racing to the court max not far behind.

We were eating our food when I asked

''Mariah Hilary Miriam why do I have to buy clothes for Luxella''

(weird name is it I also think so but I really wanna name her Ella and only Ella will not suit so I name her Luxella which is actually a mixture of two names lux and ella and together its means 'beautiful light fairy')

'' 'cos she is coming from America and she will not have any clothes for herself when she will to your house''mariah replied

'' and its not like you did not have enough money to buy clothes for her''hillary added

''and what will she wear when you will go to your honeymoon'' mariam said

''by the way where are you going for your honeymoon''tala asked

I thought for a little time then I said ''I dont know!''

''KAIII you dont know where are you going for your own honeymoon'' all three girls said

''guys I would I know its not like I am doing a love marriage or I am planning my marriage. girls everybody goes on their own honeymoon not someone else. And '' I replied

''OK so you can go to Hawaii '' 1st said

'' or Paris'' 2nd said

'' or London''3rd said

'' or Venice'' 4th said

'' or japan'' 5th said

'' or hmm mm''6th was gonna say something

'' enough guys I will plan it myself that if I want to go a where I want to go'' I said irritated

'' ley we wele jut gnvig ptior mr grupy nu wwd ro we affenmswe'' ( hey we were just giving options Mr grumpy no need to be offensive) tyson said still stuffing his mouth with food.

'' tyson how many times I have to told you not to speak while you are eating'' Hillary said

'' just infinite times'' he replied

'' why dont you understand'' she said '

'' 'coz I dont want to'' he said and they start bickering again

'' you know what guys '' Tala said gaining everyones attention '' after Kai and luxella will be married then tyson and Hillary's place gonna change because then they will fight like this and we can really say that they are old married couple'' everybody laughed except I just gave him a glare that was a joke if it was then it was a very lame one. ( I agree with Kai that was a lame one hehehe ^_^)

After eating our food and in Tyson's case eating everyone's food we again left for the shopping

AT THE SHOPS:

'' kai how is this '' mariah asked showing me red and black dress (I suck at dresses because we donot wear t shirts or dresses or at least I don't wear so I really don't know about this stuff)

'' whatever '' I replied

'' kai this is your wife's dress you should select'' Miriam said

''I don't care''

'' well you should care then '' ray popped in the conversation

'' yeah she is your wife after all''max said

''whatever'' I said before walking away 'I didn't need any wife nor did I ask for one hell I didn't even want to marry'. I paid the bills of the shopping.

'' I am leaving you guys wanna come'' I said walking out of the shop I give one glance just in time to see my friends not far behind me with their girlfriends and fiances in our group only I don't have any girlfriend . tyson and hillary and mariah and ray were engaged. chloe tala's girlfriend could not come as she have some family dinner. She is a blond with green eyes and fair features.

I unlocked the door of my austin martin and started the engine everyone cam and sit in their own cars and we drove to the hiwatari mansion as we reached the hiwatari mansion we all got out our cars and entered the house. We got in my room and dropped all the shopping bags which were like tons. And just a butler came and my so great grandfather wants to meet me again ii hope he says that I have canceled your wedding but I know he will die before saying this.

''guys I will be back in 5 mins''i said

''okay take your time'' ray said

I knocked on the door and entered '' yes grandfather you wanted to see me'' I asked in a no-so-appealing voice. he was sitting on his chair and back oof his chair was facing me hey that's my pose when I sit in my office and called my secretory or workers. But I am not his worker. I thought

''yes grandson I called you now have a seat'' he spun around and faced me.

''so as you are getting married with 's daughter you must have a plan on taking her to honeymoon. I hope you have planned about it. I don't want to hear no. now have you'' his vice harder and colder as he say his last words I unknowingly gulped and

done dona don done!

end of chapter 1

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

KAI: that was crap

ezbl: that was not

kai; but i thought you said you love me

ezbl: sur i do love you why are you saying this

kai: then why i am marrying luxellla

ezbl: aww do you want to marry me kaii

kai: noooooo i hope luxella will better


	2. Chapter 2

BIG CHANGE IN LIFE

disclaimer: I do not own beyblade although I wishes to

Chapter 2 Honeymoon lesson

''so as you are getting married with 's daughter you must have a plan on taking her to honeymoon. I hope you have planned about it. I don't want to hear no. now have you'' his vice harder and colder as he say his last words he unknowingly gulped and said

'' no grandfather not yet.'' he said in a low voice

'' not yet! And when are you planning to do it after you will have babies'' his grandfather practically yelled on him.

'where did these babies comes from' kai thought and said ''I will plan it grandfather now I want to leave I have some catchings to do'' he said before standing up and leaving not wanting an answer from his grandfather.

IN KAI'S ROOM:

'' what he wants from you now'' tala asked as kai entered the room and sat down in the corner.

'' he asked me where I have planned my honeymoon'' kai said growling

'' and what did you said '' tyson asked munching down a sandwich

'' obviously no '' kai said wondering how much tyson can eat

'' then?'' miriam asked

'' then, he gave me a very polite and sweet lesson'' kai said sarcastically before anyone can said anything he said again ''obviously he yelled at me ''

''we were planning that in the all but no you have to be stubborn'' hillary said and kai rolled his eyes

'' listen kai you are **the kai hiwatari** also known as the most attractive and good looking beyblading world champion and the heir of so very popular hiwatari corporation and you are getting married to the daughter of owner of the famous hiragazaki inc. and that's a very big news for media they will be anywhere you go'' tala said trying to knock some sense in kai

'' I agree with tala and what will be the impression that the kai hiwatari is not taking her wife to honeymoon'' ray said matter of factly

'' okay guys I will plan it as soon as possible now let's do something else'' kai said not wanting to talk on this topic anymore.

''okay so what about a bachelor's party kai's wedding is on tuesday and today is sunday so we can have it tomorrow night what do you say'' suggested tala

'' that's a great idea actually'' max said

''yeah there must be food''tyson said

'' please tyson sometimes think something other than food'' said hillary rolling her eyes and everyone sweat dropped

''what do you say kai'' miriam asked quickly trying to avoid tyson and hillary's bickering

''its actually a good idea I think so tomorrow grandfather will also not home so we can party here'' said kai

'' so its settled tomorrow night 8 o clock we all will here'' said mariah cheerfully

'' okay buddy we should get going'' said ray standing and mariah on his heels

'' take care of yourself'' said max and kai replied with a ''hn'' and with that everyone left except tala who keep sitting there eating popcorn

''you are not gonna leave I thought I finally will be free'' siad kai lying on the bed and snatching popcorn from tala

''I am hurt'' said tala faking a saddening voice

'' oh really you should be''said kai and tala sighed

'' hey tal something wrong'' kai asked

'' buddy you know na that I really love Chloe'' said tala and kai hummed in response for him to continue and tell him that he is listening '' but I think she didn't like me anymore'' he said now really saddened

'' no red I don't think so you are just thinking so much don't worry'' kai said using his nick name red which we use when we were younger and were trying to comfort each other I call him red and he call me blue according to our hair

''yeah maybe I am thinking so much thanks buddy I should get going now'' tala said standing up and grabbing his keys

'' hey I was just kidding when I said I will be finally you can stay here as much time as you want''

''no buddy I should really get going it's dark outside'' he said now making his way towards the door

''yeah see you tomorrow enjoy my wedding you are my right man''kai said last comment his voice dripping with sarcasm

''hehe I will don't worry'' tala said before leaving.

After he left kai sighed and closed his eyes and at the same moment his phone rang he groaned and opened his eyes to see April calling him his eyes suddenly lit up seeing his sister calling yes yes you all will be wondering where this sister come from so it's very true that april hiwatari is indeed kai's sister but she is adopted she is of his age and she is the only person in this world kai loved the most and he can do anything for her and she also was a only one who kai tell everything about his feelings his emotions and his weakness

''hey sweetie'' kai said in a sweet tone

''hey honey how is my dear brother or I should say bridegroom'' she snickered

''oh please sis you are only one left to support me'' kai said sighing

''what happened pie'' april asked in a worried tone

'' ah peri I don't want to marry I didn't even know how she looks like'' kai said in a saddened tone

''kai dear I am sure she will be very beautiful I am so sorry I will be not there at your wedding I have tried my best to come but I will not be able to make it'' april said

''it's ok ''

''so you tell me you have done your all shopping and what about tux and and your honeymoon have you planned it''she said jumbling the words

''yeah april don't worry I have done all shopping and what do you think the kind of friends I have they have not still bought my tux they have done all the work and mariah, hillary and miriam oh my god they have bought dozens of dresses for luxella''

'' thats great I will love to see them and your honeymoon have you planned it yet '' she asked

''no yaar not yet I have already heard a full lecture from our so sweet grandfather about not planning honeymoon I don't want to do it '' he said

(^-^ guys I just used an urdu language word yaar so it means friend means you said like oh yaar I am tired like this or like oh yaar now what to do means so actually it used in friendly terms and really wanna use it so I just did ^-^ on with the story now )

'' kai I knew that you will not do it so I have already planned it for you and what did that our so called grandfather say to you to piss you off'' april said and kai rolled his eyes this girl knew him alot

''peri I am not a robot that should do whatever his master wants I am already sacrificing my life over this marriage I am going to marry when I didn't even have a girlfriend '' at her clearing her throat he quickly added '' that's an other matter that I didn't want a girlfriend''

'' kai look it's true that you are unwillingly getting married but please get over with the fact that you are getting married and it's not luxella's fault that's it not according to your will but she is also getting married and she will also have wishes that every girl wants''she tried to make him understand

''and why I should what she wants'' he said irritatingly

'' because she is your wife''she said equally irritated

''okay I got it now send me that planning which you have done and I love miss you come early ba bye and by the way we are having a bachelor's party which you will unfortunately miss'' he said smiling smugly

'' hey that's not fair''

''that is fair my dear now send me that and ba bye I wanna sleep'' he said before she can reply he hung up not bothered to get changed he fell asleep as his head hit the pillow

 **done done done !**

 **End of chapter 2.**

 **hope u like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

BIG CHANGE IN LIFE

Chapter 3: **bachelor's party and hangovers**

next night kai was sitting on the couch watching tv flipping from one channel to another sighing time to tie finally he put the remote on the table and sighed heavily and began to think which was going to totally change tomorrow and he didn't want that to happen

'I just hope that she is not some rich snobby spoiled bitch ' just as he thought this there was a knock on the door he said ''come in'' and a maid entered. He frowned ''what''

'' young master your friends are here do you want them to come'' she asked she was oe of the maids kai hate she always tell everything to voltaire

''is this some thing you have to ask go send them here'' she nodded and left and all his friends entered in the room and tala and ray with shopping bags in their hands

'' hey buddy'' they greeted him and they placed the shopping bag gently on the carpet at his raised eyebrow ''ooh they are just fun to do'' tala said smiling sheepishly and just as he finished his line there was again on the door

''come in'' and the same maid came again from the door holding some juices and some snacks

''put them there and then leave.'' he said and she nodded as she turned to leave kai's voice again rang in the room

''and I don't want to see any maid or butler near my room and if saw someone then you better know what will happen to you '' he said harshly

'' you will no complaints from us young master'' she said fearing the worst

''better now what are you doing standing there GET OUT NOW'' he yelled and she was nowhere in sight in milliseconds

''whoa what's the big idea buddy'' max asked kai he saw him getting frustrated

''nothing guys I am just worried'' kai said in all these years kai has open up a little

''it's okay everything will be fine'' said miriam

''and you will be very happy''' said mariah

''I hope so now let's party after all I will not be single anymore and I want to enjoy every single second of being single'' at his statement everybody rolled their eyes they all know how much kai loved to be single.

''let's party'' everyone shouted and so they began to party and all the night they drink joked laughed watch movies and then they all slept on where they found place girls went to the other room and at morning someone opened their curtains and everybody moaned

'' wake up sleepy heads '' rang hillary's voice throughout the room

''rise and shine boys''said mariah cheerfully as kai got up and went straight to the bathroom after that tala and ray opened their eyes slowly and sat up

'' hey girls'' they said as miriam made her way to max and gently shook him he to slowly opened his eyes and smiled seeing his girlfriend also smiling at him

''hey'' max said cheerfully as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes

''TYSON GET YOUR LZAY HEAD OUT OFF BED AT LEAST TODAY '' yelled hillary on top of her lungs and to everyone's surprise tyson opened his eyes

''what is today hillary so you want me up early'' tyson said sleepily

''tyson how can you forget today is kai's wedding''miriam said

'' ah like mr grumpy is gonna marry'' he mumbled dumbly and then he suddenly remembered that it's true he shot up from bed and yelled '' whah kai is gonna marry I am late why didn't you wake me up early hills''

hillary rolled her eyes while others just laughed kai came out of bathroom and said '' hey guys good to see you up all let's do the breakfast then you all can head back to get ready''

''hey bridegroom where is your bride'' tyson said in a sing song voice

''tyson you really wanna ruin his day didn't you'' tala said making his towards kai's bathroom in reply tyson just stick his tongue at him

''okay let's do the breakfast'' ray said and tyson hurriedly left the room making his way towards the dining room and all the other followed.

Kai's grandfather was not home he said that he will come directly in the church so they ate breakfast in peace in all these years tyson has matured a bit in all these years but only a little bit he still loves food

after breakfast everybody left except tala who will go with kai and he have brought his things night before and now they were getting ready for church. Kai was talking to april and was also getting ready you can say multitasking

''peri I have got a swear headache'' kai said his phone was between his shoulders and ear and his knotting his tie ( I don't know what knotting means but I thought this is the word^-^ )

''april it's not a headache it's a hangover'' coming from the bathroom tala shouted so april could hear from the this side

''kai hiwatari you got drunk last night'' april shouted and kai have to keep his phone away

''I said to him that kai do not drink you will got a hangover tomorrow but no he have to enjoy his last night being single''tala said grinning and sticking his tongue out at kai who in return glared him

'kai what the hell were you thinking before getting drunk'' april said angrily

''sis I just want to enjoy my night'' kai said trying to calm down his sister

''whatever tala dear can you tell me when you reach there''april asked quickly changing her tone

'' sure april'' tala said still grinning and kai just wanted to smack him for making april angry with him then april hang up

''tala ivonov'' kai said angrily tala didn't answer just his grin widen

 **done!**

 **end of chapter 3**

 **review plz**


	4. Chapter 4

BIG CHANGE IN LIFE

 **AUTHORS NOTE** : hello again guys I really do hope you lie this chapter and plz review thanx to the reviewers

ezbl: kai kai kun kai kun where are you

tala: he is hiding from you

ezbl: why he is hiding from me

tala: so that he don't have to marry

tyson and max: * started snickering* he has to marry he has to marry he has to marry

ezbl: shut up both of you and tala dear would you please do the disclaimer

 **tala : ezabellaa dear doesn't own beyblade**

tyson: thank goodness she doesn't own beyblade

ezbl * gets angry and started beating the crap outta him*

CHAPTER 4: LOSING FREEDOM OR IN OTHER WORDS mARRIAGE

''you look amazing kai'' ray said as they reached in the church they all were there ray was wearing a whit tux with black shirt and red tie.

Tyson and max were wearing gray tuxes just tyson's shirt was blue and max were light lime yellow with black ties.

Tala was wearing a blue tux with light blue shirt and and dark blue tie.

On the other hand girls have gone with same color as boys. Mariah was wearing black dress which reached just above her knees with black strapped heels. Hillary was wearing a gray sleeveless dress that reach to her mid thigh and she also was wearing strapped blue heels .

Miriam was wearing a lime yellow dress which reached to her ankles and have slit on one side with open sandal heels. Chloe (tala's girlfriend remember) was wearing a blue dress one sleeved that reach to her ankles with dark blue high heels.

KAI'S POV

I was standing waiting for my bride when I saw her coming with her friends. I can't see her

face properly because of what they call that I don't remember that net type thing that brides put on their heads.

she is wearing a diamond-white gown with bead work on it which gently brushed the floor .she is wearing a veil with two layers of tulle that is covering most of her face. she is coming near me oh my god what should I do I started looking around I saw tala let's ask tala

''tala what should I do now'' I asked him he was standing on my left

''idiot just don't stand when she came near offer her your hand '' he said

''then'' I asked

'' then grab her and run away idiot obviously kiss her hand then gently released it I think I should have taught you all this''

''hey I am so not gonna kiss her hand''said kai ignoring tala's teaching him comment

'' you are gonna kiss her hand whether you like it or not that's it end of conversation'' tala said turning his away I sighed

(^-^ I don't know how Christians wedding takes place so I am gonna skip that part.)

AFTER AN HOUR

so after an hour I am driving my wife to home hillary asked her if she want to take off the veil but she refused saying that she will took it off after reaching home . so at last lost my freedom now I have a responsibility my wife means luxella hiwatari man I miss april. All the way we were quiet.

In 5 mins we were at home I got out of my car and opened the door for luxella she also got out of the car and holding her dress from the waist a little so that she don't fall she followed to my room everyone was still in the church and tonight there will be a dinner from hiragazaki family so me luxella grandfather and tala have to go there.

I went to the couch and sat down relaxing a little and starting taking out my shoes and then I saw she was still standing in the doorway

''you know you can come in'' I said not looking up

Luxella's pov

'' you know you can come in'' he said in a masculine voice I blushed and walked in oh my goodness man he was breath taking handsome when I first saw him I was stunned he was just wow I just don't know the exact word for him. And I am so proud that he is my husband. Husband …. it feels so good saying husband. I snapped out of my thoughts when he said

''what'' I realized I was staring at him from quite some time I blushed again and sat down on the couch beside him I tried to remove my veil but that stupid got stuck in my hair

''kai can you please remove it'' I asked blushing he will think I am stupid that I can't even remove it

KAI'S POV

I went near to her so I can remove her veil it was struck in her hair pin when I removing it my hands touched her hair. They were so soft and silky and white. So her hair color is white. she turned around and I forget to breath for a moment when I saw her face. She is beautiful no beautiful is an understatement. She has a perfect face and her eyes are vibrant green. Wow man she really is gorgeous. When I realized i have been looking for some time I looked away tying to hide my blush.

I took a box from my pocket. It is a ring box. Inside there are two rings my so sweet grandfather wanted me to give it to her alone.

''luxella'' I said

LUXELLA'S POV

I gaze into his rich crimson wanting to go in the depth of the them but he looked away. then he took a box from his pocket

''luxella'' it feels so good when he say my name. He open with some designs carved onto it and in the middle there was an antique ruby which was beautiful .i think this is my wedding ring as he didn't give me back in the church

''its its beautiful'' I breathed and said

he took my hand in his big ones and place it in my ring finger. I take the other ring from the box which was my family ring. It was light golden in the middle and silver from the sides. I put his ring on his finger.

KAI'S POV

'' its its beautiful'' good thing she like it I took her hand in mine and placed the ring in her ring finger well it looks perfect in her finger. She took the other ring out and put it on my finger.

''this ring suits you'' I said but I don't know why I said that maybe it just slipped out of my mouth and she just blushed and said ''thank you''

END OF CHAPTER 4

REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU SOO MUCH SUBHA , AND CUTE TYHIL FOR REVIWING MY STORY.

Ezbl : so kai you are finally married and its not me *pouts *

kai : you are the one making me marry

ezbl: well thats true so live with it

ezbl; **cries** kai you are getting married omg don't you care about me

kai: yes and no

ezbl: reckon

kai : yes am getting married and no I don't care abut you

ezbl: **started hugging and sobbing in tala's shoulder**

tala: **blushes** ah guys as you can see kai totally crumbled her heart


	5. Chapter 5

BIG CHANGE IN LIFE

author's note: well hello people! I hope you all are fine

kai: ah you remembered that this fic existed

ezbl: hey I resent that!

kai: who cares...

ezbl: you rude person. Tala tell him I was busy and now just 2 days more than I will freee ….. yayyy

tala: yes kai she was busy in her exams and just 1 exam left

kai: really. You were busy. I thought you didn't like me anymore

ezbl:i don't like you kai

kai: so I was right

ezbl: I don't like you I LOVE YOU KAI! I LOVE YOU ALOT!

kai: * blushes almost * stop it you are telling the whole world

ezbl: so what I love you a lot kai I can tell the whole w -

tala: ENOUGH now start the story

ezbl: what's up with him... any way on with the story

chapter 5: THOUGHTS

Luxella was looking at the beautiful ring in her finger which kai ha given her moments ago. Now he was on the balcony talking to some body on the phone.

On the balcony kai was talking to april.

'' Yeah it went well''

 _'' so how is your beautiful wife''_

'' she is okay !''

 _'' just okay''_

'' no she is beautiful.''

 _'' my bro is in love. He is in love'_ ' she said in sing-song voice

'' april I am not in love''

 _''you are''_

'' am not''

 _'' are too''_

'' am not''

 _'' are too''_

'' stop it peri! This sounds so childish! When are you coming back . I am missing you a lot''

 _'' I miss you too kai! I will come tomorrow morning''_

'' yes! See you soon ! Love you !''

 _'' haha love you too kai ''_

LUXELLA POVS

may be kai has finished his call. I think I should ask him if there are any spare clothes. I went to the balcony and stopped at the door. He was still talking on the phone. From the looks of it, it seems he was talking to someone very close.

'' stop it peri! This sounds so childish! When are you coming back. I am missing you a lot...yes! See you soon ! Love you!''

I wonder who he is talking to. Is he talking to his girlfriend. No more important. Does he have a girlfriend? No I don't think so. I should stop thinking things like this. He is my husband. That's all matters.

NORMAL POV

kai turned around and was surprised to see luxella standing there

''luxella what are you doing here? Do you need anything?'' he asked

''huh! No kai I don't need anything.'' she also came to the balcony railing and put her elbows on it and cupped her face in her hands and then continued '' kai I was wondering we don't know each other at all except our names. I think we should tell each other about ourselves. What do you say?''

'' I think we should give each other a little time . I am sure slowly slowly we will know each other more'' he said not in a monotone but also not in a gentle voice.

''okay! If you think it's better then it will be better'' she said smiling. He was happy to know that she didn't want to rush things. she looked at him and then he noticed how beautiful her vibrant green eyes were. He gazed into her beautiful green eyes. Then she said in a soft voice.

'' actually I was here to ask if there are any clothes which I can wear on tonight's dinner''

'' yeah there are some in the closet but all others are in our other house''

''other house! So you are saying this is not our house. No not house actually mansion. This is not our mansion.'' she asked confused

'' yes this is volt.. grandfather's mansion. We will move to ours next week''

''wow! Okay I am gonna take a shower and then I will get ready for dinner. If that's okay with you''

'' yeah okay''he said and she left. It was 3 0' clock. He texted tala to be ready at 5. he received tala's reply that he will be ready. Then he left to tell the chefs to make something light for them like fruit salad or something else.

In the bathroom, luxella was relaxing. After all wedding dress is not the most relaxing thing to wear. She was thinking about kai. What does he like? What is his nature? She has always admired him. His deep masculine voice. His well build but not over build body. His two – toned hair. His rich crimson eyes. His lips as soft as velvet. He was always her celebrity crush. His strong and silent yet calm attitude. Everything about him just screamed to her to come near to him.

Her father had asked if she liked someone or she want to marry someone. She said no. which was very true. In fact her first real kiss is still saved. He never had any boyfriend. Then her father ask if she will marry kai. She said yes. Obviously any girl with this option would have said yes . Any girl will through herself in his feet. And any girl in this world would want to be in her position.

But she don't know whether he likes her or not. Whether he saw her as a beautiful girl or not. Whether he has a girlfriend or not. Whether he feels the same about her or not. But the most important question whether his perceptions were included in this marriage or not. These are the questions she wanted to ask he but he said that he needs some time. She decided to think about this later. Now she needs to get ready for the dinners.

She put on the blue bath robe that was hanging there and wrapped her hair in a towel and came out of the bathroom. She saw kai sitting on the bed reading a book. He was wearing dark blue trousers and a white shirt with blue lining in it. He was looking fresh so she assumed that he has taken a bath in other bathroom.

Kai looked up to see luxella coming out of the bathroom. She was his bath robe and his towel. But she looks hot. She made her way to the dressing table and unwrapped the towel so her beautiful blondish white her came flowing like snow. Some of her bangs fell on her face and she gently brushed them aside with her long pale fingers. She put her wedding ring on her ring finger and then she turned to him.

''kai where is the hair dryer?'' she asked in a sweet voice

''in second drawer'' her eyes shining and she was looking very fresh. Her blondish white falling in layers. Her naturally rosy cheeks making her look like she was blushing. Her soft and pink lips looking delicious. He wonders what it will taste like. He quickly dismissed the thought.

''okay ! Thank you!''

she began to dry her hair. He was not able to keep his eyes off of her. When she was doing that her bath robe slipped from one of her shoulder because it was too big for her. Her shoulder looks so soft and smooth. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to touch her.

But he know he can't . because he don't know whether she was also forced in the marriage or not like him. Maybe she likes or even loves someone else. But she kept smiling. One part of him said . Maybe she is only smiling so he will not be hurt. In 2 – 4 hours he has noticed that she is very kind and sweet person.

So only time could tell what will happen in the future...

 **DONE! DONE! DONE!**

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **READ AND REVIEW...**

ezbl: I am very happy and sad also today kai. Ask the reason

kai: when are you not happy. Anyway why are you happy and sad again

ezbl: happy because because my exams are finished'

kai: but you mentioned first that there are still 2 days left

ezbl: yeah ! I do but it took me two days to finish this chapter

kai : you are very lazy so what's the sad news

ezbl: I went to my eye doctor today. He said I should not use phone a lot and I should not eat fast food. And I have to continuously wear spectacles.

Kai: really

ezbl: yes! * pouts and hugs kai *

kai: ahh what are you doing

ezbl: nothing now hug me back

tyson: get a room

ezbl: get out of my room tyson

ray: anyway guys as they are doing mushy stuff you all review her story..

max; yeah she love reviews

tyson: but she love kai more


	6. Chapter 6

BIG CHANGE IN LIFE

okay so I decided to update this story since my holidays are finishing. So I should write an author's note or not. I don't want to but I want to. Argh what should I do?

kai: if you don't want to then start the story..

ezbl: why you want to be with luxella sooo much

kai: I didn't said that

ezbl: in chakkar of this luxella don't forget about ezabella ( that rhymes) (chakkar is an urdu word which means story or chemistry ugh Chakkar has many meanings )

kai: o-kay O-O

ezbl: good! Now on with the story:

BIG CHNAGE IN LIFE

CHAPTER 6: DINNER AT HIRAGAZAKI'S

After kai and luxella have finished thinking bout each other they both went to change. Kai took his clothes and went to the bathroom to change so he won't disturb luxella's privacy.

( ezbl: in my this story kai is not cold like in crimson heart so plz don't find hi ooc)

luxella was currently deciding what she should wear for tonight. She looked at the beautiful dresses which were hanging neatly in the closet . It was more like a proper dressing room with everything arranged neatly. Dresses hanging there. Different styles of shoes and sandals lined up. Everything which a girl can use in her make-up was there.

' and kai said all my remaining clothes are in other house if I started wearing them one by one I a sure they will not finish till next month.'

she spent 5 more minutes deciding what she should wear when suddenly saw dress hanging there. She took it out and stared at it. It was very beautiful. ' PERFECT' she thought smiling

she changed into the dress but her hands were not reaching the zipper which was at her waist. 'oh what should I do now. I think I should apply make- up first then I will try to do it .'

she applied the make-up she want to apply and took matching pairs of shoes and put them on. When she was doing that she heard kai's voice from outside.

'' luxella are you ready. We will be late''

'' yeah kai! I am ready. Can you please come in here I need your help.'' I wish I just not sound very

Kai entered and was looking drop- dead handsome. ( ezbl: DUH! Don't he always) he was wearing a navy blue tux with a air force blue silk shirt underneath and dark blue tie. ' wow man he is hot' luxella thought and blushed. His crimson eyes staring at her examining from head to toe.

Kai came in expecting her to be still looking at dresses wondering what to wear like every other girl will do after seeing so many dresses but what kai saw was not what he was expecting.

Luxella was standing there fully dresses up looking like an angel. She was wearing a mermaid style turquoise dress. No you can't say it was turquoise because it started from light gray which ended at her belly button from there it started light turquoise and then when it flared it was mixture of teal and turquoise. It was shining , shimmering and glittering with crystal white and silver white stones that ended till gray and then on light turquoise color were light turquoise small shining stones. It was made from net and and below the net was silk. Her dress ended at her ankles.

She was supporting her feet with turquoise stilettos with toe platform with slight silver detailing. There were four straps at one side which end with a silver buckle on the other side. Her silky blondish white hair reached her waist in slight curls at the end of each layer. They were held in a side by a silver bow. Some of the bangs falling on her forehead.

Her eyes has a little smoky touch and light blue glitter at the ends. Thick eyeliner framing her eyes. And her naturally long lashes looking more long with mascara. Her rosy cheeks looking even more red which he was not able to recognize if she was blushing or it was simple blush-on. Her pink place were shining with peach lip gloss.

' wowwwww! she is irresistible. Man how am I gonna control myself' kai wondered taking a full image of his heavenly wife.

'' umm kai do I look alright, you were staring for a long time.'' luxella said wondering if something was wrong with her looks or kai was checking her out. That thought caused her to blush.

'' you.. you look beautiful luxella'' kai said taking in a deep breath and coming close to her. Luxella blushed deep red. Kai came closer to her and said leaned to her ear. His warm tickling her skin.

'' you said you wanted my help'' he said in a deep husky voice. She shivered and gulped slightly not from fear but from nervousness.

''y.. yeah actually I want you to zip this up for me'' she said and turned around. What kai saw made him suck in his breath. Her back was bare in middle starting from her waist. Her beautiful pale skin shining with the reflection of light.

''th... this'' kai said. ''yups'' luxella said nodding. Gently kai started to zip her zipper but very slowly in the process his hands touched her bare back and luxella shivered at feather like touch. When he was done he put his hands on her waist and slowly started to make his way to her belly. He stopped there and then said huskily in her ear.

'' you ready to go now'' luxella was not able to say something because of the pleasure she was feeling so she just nodded. She had never been this close to a man before so this all was very new to her.

Then kai did the unexpected he turned her around and placed a very light kiss on the corner of her lips. And then released her went to their bedroom. ( ezbl: remember they are in so called closet)

luxella touched the side of lips where kai has kissed. She smiled and then after selecting her purse she went outside to see kai talking on the phone.

'' are you ready tala'' kai was talking to tala to see he was ready or not.

 **'' hm buddy just 2 minutes more'' tala said**

'' STILL 2 MINUTES TALA YOU ARE NOT GOING ON YOUR DATE YOU ARE GOING TO YOUR BEST FRIEND'S WIFE HOUSE ON DINNER!'' kai shouted making luxella flinch

'' hey when you will come here I will be ready no need to shout on me or scaring my sister-in-law''tala has to keep phone away from his ear because of shouting of kai. ( ezbl: hey that will be the relation right plz tell me if I am wrong)

at this kai smiled '' ok be ready I am coming'' he said and hung up not waiting for tala's reply

AT TALA'S HOUSE

tala's house was not very big just a simple yet beautiful 2 storey house. Tala was sitting in his Ferrari waiting for them. When he saw them he came out of his car. Followed by kai and luxella. Kai and tala hi-fied. (ezbl: is that a word kai: noo 0-0)

'' luxella my best friend tala , tala luxella'' kai said introducing them to each other. Tala was stunned and amazed by two things.

First with the attitude kai has with luxella because kai is not that type of person who treats everyone with good attitude. And second by the beauty of luxella she was truly beautiful.

'' its very nice to meet you'' luxella said politely smiling

'' the pleasure is all mine'' tala said also smiling. He was happy if his bestie was happy.

'' let's go. Or we will be late because of certain some '' kai said and luxella went to sit in kai's black Mercedes convertible. When tala saw that luxella has seated easily in the car he playfully punched kai in the arm.

'' you got some item here. Ni. And I can see someone here is very polite which is very unusual'' tala said raising his eyebrows.

'' and I can see someone wants to land directly in hospital from here'' kai said and then went to his car. Tala laughed and went to his own car.

AT HIRAGAZAKI'S RESIDENCE

they all came out of their car and headed inside where voltaire were waiting for them. They went in the mansion as big as kai's one. The butler opened the door and greeted them all and obviously luxella at it was her house. They went in the living room and sat there. Luxella greeted voltaire then hugged her mother and kissed her father on the cheek before running upstairs.

'' I think gentlemen you should go and join the young ones. What will you do here in us old people? Butler will show you the way'' luxella's mother grace hiragazaki said laughing slightly

tala and kai nodded and stood up. An old butler came and took them upstairs and show them luxella's room. And then went to his own work. When kai and tala were gonna knock on the door they listened some voices from inside.

'' how is your dear husband luxella'' a sweet voice said and tala nudged kai in the arm. Kai glared at him.

'' sis he is so damn hot.'' they heard luxella's voice and tala silently laughed hearing this where as kai blushed ( ezbl : O_O ) . they heard giggles from inside.

'' I am not asking about his hotness. I am asking about his attitude.'' again 1st voice said.

'' he is okay. I mean a little quiet but good ''they heard again luxella's voice

'' do you kiss him or.. he kissed you'' a 3rd voice said and tala leaned to hear clearly still grinning widely.

'' ye .. I mean no.. no I guess yes. no. Ah I don't know'' they heard laughter from inside and before tala was able to make any comment kai knocked on the door.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6!**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **READ AND REVIEW...**

 **PLEASE. PRETTY PLEASE**

 **AND THANX TO ALL THE REVIEWERS WHO REVIEWED MY STORY. I AM VERY GRATEFUL TO ALL OF YOU. THANX AGAIN**

 **R AND R :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**BIG CHANGE IN LIFE.**

Author's note: hiya guys! Today I came back from school early 'coz my 4 teachers were on leave and class fellows went to play cricket in the ground and as I a the only girl I asked my principal that can I go to home early. He said yes you can go. My boring tale finished. And the writing spirit is overflowing with the profound compassion for stories or kai. So I am gonna start it but first someone special is joining us today. Welcome welcome RS!

RS: How many times I have to tell you to not call me this.

Ezbl: aww don't say that it suits you my dear sister.

RS: hmph!

Kai: what she is doing here?

Ezbl and RS: hey kai-kun * says smiling brightly*

kai: weird

disclaimer: I don't own beyblade at all. Just my kai. Kidding don't sue me!

CHAPTER 7: MEETING NEW PEOPLE

kai knocked on the door and there was a shouts if 'come in'. They entered the room. The walls were baby pink and the main wall was white. The bed was of white color as well as other furniture. The bed was of baby pink color and the comforter was white. The carpet was also baby pink. All in all the whole room was white and baby pink.

The saw 3 girls sitting on the carpeted floor with cushions on their laps. Luxella sitting on 1 of the couches and 2 girls sitting on the bed.

One girl on the floor has black hair with red streaks in it and her eyes were the color of sapphire. A girl with blond hair and light blue eyes. And the third one has light blue hair and pink eyes. One of the girl sitting on the bed has whitish blond hair like luxella and baby blue eyes. By the looks of it she seems luxella's elder sister and the other one has brown hair and light hazel and brown mixed eyes.

''oh! Kai! Come on sit here'' luxella blushed at the sight of her husband and quickly stood up to give him a seat when the seat beside her and many others were empty. And her blushing didn't go unnoticed by any of them.

''it's okay! I'll sit on the other. Be seated'' kai said shrugging his shoulders.

''come on ! _Brother-in-law!_ Let your _wife_ respect you and give you a seat. '' said the black haired girl in a mocking tone and smirking at the blushing girl.

'' SHUT UP MIA!''shouted luxella blushing madly and all the girls giggled. Kai also blushed but very little.

''it's okay! Really'' kai said as he and tala made their way to the couch.

i

'' okay! As lux is not going to introduce us with you _brother-in-law_ we will introduce ourselves'' said the blond girl.

'' I am mia. Luxella's university friend''said the black haired girl with red streaks. She was eyeing tala up and down like she was checking him out but tala did not seem to notice. She was wearing a blue illusion top with faded jeans underneath.

'' I am maya. Also lux's uni's friend'' said the blond girl. She was wearing an off-shoulder pink top with tight black jeans.

'' my name is willow'' said the blue haired girl . She was wearing a black halter top with pleated blue skirt and a she was wearing a neck -tie knot scarf.

''I am holly rider. Luxella's elder sister. It's very nice to meet you.'' she said smiling politely. She was wearing a knee-length light green dress with beautiful little pink flowers on them.

'' my name is mitsuku. I am luxella's cousin. Although I do not look like her at all.''she said smiling kindly. '' And you baby say hello to kai and his brother'' she said pointing to her belly. It seems she was pregnant. '' she said hi''

'' uh hi ! It's nice to meet you all'' kai said smiling just a little.

''and who are you mr. hottie there'' mia said raising her eyebrows.

'' mia!. I am sorry for her behavior but she just like this'' said luxella

'' hey what did I said. I just asked who he is'' mia protested pouting.

'' it's okay! My name is tala. Kai's best friend a.k.a brother'' said tala and his phone started ringing. He mouthed an 'excuse-me' and went to attend his call.

'dammit! Tala good leave me alone here in so many girls.' kai thought

''so kai or should I day brother-in-law.. what is better huh?'' asked willow grinning.

'' kai'' kai said calmly

''okay! So kai did you like your wife. I mean is she beautiful , hot and se-'' she said again but her sentence was not completed.

'' _ **WILLOW!''**_ shouted luxella blushing furiously.

'' huh! What lux I am just asking a simple innocent question. So you kai. What do you say'' she asked and her friends giggled.

'' hey willow leave the poor soul alone'' said holly '' luxellla will get angry that why are you teasing her husband'' giggled holly.

''I hate you! I hate you ll!'' said luxella still blushing but also pouting. And now kai was also blushing ' how I am suppose to answer that. Oh tala! I am so gonna kill you' he thought.

''well brother-in-la- no kai you didn't answer our question. You know it's rude to ignore someone. Now answer.'' said mia grinning.

Just as kai was gonna open his mouth tala came and handed his phone to kai '' your turn to talk'' he said and then again seated himself on the couch.

' thank god! Thank god! I love the person who is on the other end of phone' kai thought and stood up to move out of the room.

'' so what were you talking about'' tala said and mia came to sit next to him. She put her middle finger on his chest and said flirtatiously '' we were talking how hot you are'' tala laughed at that.

'' behave mia behave'' said mitsuku.

''oh really. But really to burst your bubble but I am taken'' tala said and mia said

'' I don't care. You, me and one night. Just'' she said still in her flirtatious tone. Everyone was watching them curiously.

'' will see about it.'' he said and move aside. '' so what were you talking about actually''

'' we were asking your brother did he like his wife'' replied maya.

''uh-huh by the looks of my _sister-in-law_ apparently sh liked her husband. Right'' tala said referring to blushing luxella. All the girls giggled.

Meanwhile kai was talking to april.

''thank goodness april you called on the right moment. Do you also tease your friend's husband about how beautiful their wife means your friend is''he said ''shut up april ! Don't laugh at-least''

''haha- did her friend asked that hahahahaha so ho is your wife beautiful , hot, attractive or sexy hahaha'' april laughed.

'' _ **APRIL!''**_

'' sorry sorry''

inside the room they heard a shout of 'april' from outside which sounded like kai. Luxella got to her feet

''that that sounded like kai! Is he hurt? Should I check on him''

''hey relax. That happens all the time. He is just talking to april. Sit down''tala said calmly.

''april. April! Who's april? Is she kai's girlfriend. Don't tell me he is cheating on luxella'' said willow

''willow relax let him explain first. So tala who's april'' mistsuku said. Luxella was sitting quietly again on the couch.

''first ,kai never had any girlfriend. Second , it is better to not jump directly on conclusions. Third , april is kai's sister'' tala said a little coldly for accusing his best friend when they know nothing.

Willow looked down ashamed . '' I a sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But I can't help it I didn't see her on the wedding.''

''that's right. Because she was not there.'' tala said

'' why'' this time it was maya who asked this.

''well it's not my place to tell you about it'' tala said and kai entered the room again.

'' okay! Bye yeah yeah me too!. I am sorry I was talking to my sister.'' he said and tossed tala's phone in his hand who barely caught it.

''it's okay!'' holly said

'' hey that's important to me you know!'' tala exclaimed glaring at kai.

''whatever'' kai sat down again on the couch an the door to their room burst open.

'' _ **ELLAAAA!**_ '' two kids one with blond hair and second with brown hair entered the room and glomped luxella '' we miss you ! We miss you! We miss you!'' they chorused together. One was looking like the age of 6 and the other was of 4. they both have blue eyes.

'' hey mikey and zacky '' luxella said giggling still on the floor which she did when they glomped her.

'' mike and zack rider. Get off your aunt NOW'' holly said her motherly nature kicking in.'' and behave yourselves''

'' mum was also here why didn't you tell me before'' zack said to mike '' yes mother ''. They said together

''and boys greet them'' holly said referring to kai and tala.

''hello it's very nice to meet you'' they said and again turned to luxella who was now sitting on the floor smiling at her nephews.

'' you are married and have 2 children. Surely you didn't look like it.'' tala said his eyes wide and he was looking at he figure which was perfect no one can tell that she was married and have two children. Holly nodded.

'' hey why are you looking at my mom big boy'' mike being the older glared at tala. All the girls giggled except luxella and holly.

'' mike rider is this the way to talk to someone'' holly said glaring at her older son

''sorry mama but he was looking at you'' mike replied

'' so boys you said you missed me but I was not even gone for 1 day'' luxella said saving the children's from their mother's scolding.

''yeah ella who was that boy we saw you walking with him in white dress and no one said not to go'' this was zack who was looking at luxella with wide blue eyes

'' zack he was that boy. Say hello to kai'' luxella said smiling at zack who was now sitting in her lap

'' hellooooo'' he said and brought his little hand to shake with kai,

'hello'' kai said smiling at the cut boy and shook his hand.

There was a knock at the door.

''come in'' said mitsuku

'' mam dinner is ready and sir asked to come and get you all'' a maid said

'' okay we are coming'' replied maya and they all stood up to eat their dinner.

'' rayne take zack and mike to their rooms it's their sleep time'' holly said standing gracefully she kissed both her sons on their forehead. They both groaned on sleeping early again but didn't complain.

000000000000000000000000000

kai and luxella were home now they have eaten their dinner and then have came back to their mansion tala has gone to his own house. Luxella went to the bathroom washed her face off all the make-up and got changed in her nightie. Which was of gray color that reached to her mid-thighs. It was made of net but the net ended just under breasts and the remaining was of silk it was v-neck and sleeveless there was a slight ribbon which was tied like a bow and was hanging till her belly button. Kai in his night boxers when luxella was changing in the bath.. Because he always sleep in his boxers and he was not gonna change his habit just because he is married now. He went to his bed and pulled the cover over legs.

He closed his eyes,he heard a soft click from the bathroom door. He opened his eyes and gasped. He blushed. Luxella was making her way to the bed in her grayish nightie. 'man why did she have to be so sexy' he thought and smiled and then again closed his eyes.

She blushed when she saw kai sitting their just in his boxers. She carefully laid in the bed.

'' good night kai'' she said and closed her eyes after pulling the cover over herself.

''good night''kai murmured before falling in a deep slumber.

000000000000000000000000000

luxella woke in the morning to see that she was not in her own room.

'huh! Where am I? O I am in kai's house' she thought and looked in the direction to fin the bed beside her empty. Then she heard voices. She looked in the direction and gasped.

Kai was standing there hugging a girl. He released her and then gently kissed her forehead.

'' I love you! You know na'' he said in a very sweettone

' of course I do! I love you too'' she kissed his cheek and then he went outside.

When she was sure that has gone and the girl was still there. she got up from her head spinning with questions and stumbled near the girl. She was a beautiful girl with brown hair and cerulean blue eyes.

'' who are you'' that girl asked

'' I am luxella hira- hiwatari'' she said

''oh you must be kai's sister. Sorry if I disturb but kai said he will come tomorrow night to you know make love ah how idiot I am telling this to his sister'' she giggled

'' you- you are kai's kai's gir.. girlfriend'' luxella said and her eyes started to sting badly with tears threatening to spill.

'' yups! Absolutely right! I am kai's girlfriend''

 **DONE! DONE! DONE!**

 **Cliffhanger!** I was waiting soo much for this moment. So what do you guy's think? How was the chapter. And who is that girl?

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Ezbl: kai I am gonna die

kai: huh what are you talking about?

Ezbl: yaar this flu, headache, cough and eyes watering is gonna kill me .

Kai: I hope you get better soon. What do you say RS

RS: stop calling me that. And I hope sis get better soon. People please review her story then maybe she will be a little better. right zafi

ezbl: absolutely right RS

RS:*glares*


	8. Chapter 8

**BIG CHANGE IN LIFE**

Author's note: hello people! Please don't tell me I am late again. Because I know I am but just a little.

Ezbl: hey baby!

Kai: hey! How are you.

Ezbl: pretty good. So you think we should start writing.

Kai: yeah probably.

Ezbl: * pecks him on the cheek*. Okay:)

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing other than myself.

This chapter is dedicated to heaven of Pakistan, KASHMIR. Because today is KASHMIR DAY and I hope Pakistani and Indian government set their problems so Kashmiri people don't have to suffer.

 **NOTE: IT'S NOT MY FAULT THIS CHAPTER IS LATE, I WAS DONE WITH IT AGES AGO. BUT DUE TO SOME TECHNICAL FAULTS I WAS NOT ABLE TO POST IT. THAT'S ALL. ENJOY READING :)**

CHAPTER 8: KAI HAS A GIRLFRIEND

'' Yeah! I am Kai's girlfriend''. That hurt more than she thought it would. Finding out the second day of your wedding that your husband has a girlfriend. She was so not gonna shout on the beautiful girl in front of her because it was not her fault that she was her husband's girlfriend . Maybe she didn't know that Kai was being married. She actually thought that Luxella was his sister. The only thought of that bring tears at the corners of her eyes that were threatening to spill. She has to manage herself.

''Hey you okay! You don't look so well''. The girl in front of her asked politely if she was not Kai's girlfriend Luxella was sure she could be befriended with her. She offered the girl a sweet but sad smile.

''Yeah! I am fine. Um I think I should freshen up''. She said and without waiting for the other girl's answer literally fled in the attached bathroom and with a loud _thud_ closed the door. There was a soft _'click'_ indicating the door has been locked by the person inside.

Kai entered the room again when he heard the bathroom door being closed with loud noise. He saw the expression on his sister's face which was half-surprised and half- guilty and raised his eye brows. His sister April Hiwatari looked at him and and quickly looked down in shame.

''Hey April! What happened?'' He asked concerned. The most important person in his life was his sister. And she is always so cheerful and she always smiles but now the seeing the ashamed and sad expressions on her face made hi concerned.

'' I screwed things. I didn't mean to hurt her. I thought she will recognize maybe and she will know I was just pranking. I really didn't want to hurt her. And that expre-'' She was saying all these so fast that all the words jumbled and Kai didn't get anything except that she is hurt. He cut her off so he could understand things better.

'' First of all, calm down. Take breath'' She did as she was told and he continued '' Now tell me who is hurt'' He said in a calm and steady tone.

'' Luxella'' She said looked down again. '' I didn't mean to hurt her''

'' Wait, Luxella is hurt. Did she get injured'' he asked slightly worried about his wife '' And where is she now?''

'' No she is not physically hurt. I think emotionally.''

''What do you mean? Explain '' Kai frowned confused.

'' I said that I was your girlfriend and I said that she is your sister as she introduced herself as Luxella Hiwatari. I thought she will yell at me or even slap me. But …''

''But what Peri'' Kai said concerned he was not liking this situation one bit.

''But she smiled a sad smile and then locked herself in the bathroom'' As on cue they heard a sob from the bathroom . Now Kai was even more concerned. He didn't things to go this way. He wanted his sister and his wife to become friends not foes.

He motioned to his sister to leave but she didn't seemed fazed even a little and her gaze was fixed on bathroom door when they heard another sob coming from that way. ( ezbl: they can her her sob because the bathroom in attached and they are standing near to the bathroom. Okay)

'' April do as I told you to. I'll handle things'' she was going to protest but seeing the worried expression made her feel even more guilty and not wanting to make the matter worst she left the room her head down the entire time.

0o0o00o0o0

Inside the bathroom, Luxella was sitting on the tilled floor oblivious to the things that were being said outside. Her mind raced with questions as tears flowed freely on her cheeks. Maybe this was not a big deal. Maybe she was over-reacting. Maybe every husband have girlfriends. Maybe Kai was forced in this wedding. Maybe he was happy with his girlfriend and she just came and ruined their life by coming in between them. The only thought of that brought a sob to her throat and then sob after sob, sob after sob. She was not able to stop herself. She sat there her legs brought to her chest and her wrapped protectively around them and her head between her arms and knees.

She heard a soft knock on her door and then her husband's voice flowed through the bathroom walls from behind the door and that only brought a louder sob. The process repeating itself again and again.

0O0o00o0o0

Kai gently knocked on the bathroom door. He was very worried. He was never worried about anything other than his sister. But now he has a wife to take care of. He has accepted the fact that he is married and he has a responsibility now. He has decided that he will try his best to take care and love his wife like every other loving husband will do for such a loving and sensitive wife. And all his thought and decisions were going in drain on the very second day of his wedding.

'' Luxella. Please open the door'' there was no response but there was an even louder sob.

He tried again to convince her to open the door but his ears only met with the sound of sobs. He went to find the spare key once he found it he came back and insert the key in the lock. There was a faint click and the door to the bathroom opened. Meanwhile Luxella also heard the click and knew right away that the door was opened now. Kai came in sit down in front of the girl near the sink counter but Luxella made no effort on moving her head from where it was placed.

''Luxella'' no response ''Luxella'' still no response '' Okay don't give reply but at least don't cry'' at this his wife's head raised a little showing the beautiful face now streamed with tears.

'' Hey'' He started softly ''She is my-'' before he was able to complete his sentence Luxella cut him off.

''Girlfriend right.'' she said softly as tears still streamed down her beautiful face '' I.. I am sorry Kai. If I knew you had a girlfriend I would never had come between you two and-'' this time it was Kai who cut her off and started again.

'' She is not my girlfriend, she is my dumb sister who find it amusing to tease her sister-in-law on the second day of her wedding because she just wanted to be slapped across her face by her brother's wife.'' he finished softly and calmly no hint of anger evident in his voice.

''w..wait what? Your sister means April. She was April'' she said shocked at how dumb she can be.

'' One and only'' Kai said smiling slightly at the shocked expression on her wife's face. Without waiting another second she threw her arms around her husband's neck and hugged him tightly. To say Kai was surprised would be an understatement. He hesitantly put his arms around her.

'' I.. I was so worried I.. I thought I came between you two and maybe you were forced in this wedding'' Kai visibly flinched at that but that went unnoticed by his wife's sobs and her shaking. He tried to comfort her be rubbing his hands up and down her back soothingly.

''Hey it's okay now. Isn't it. So please stop crying'' Slowly but her sobs began stopping. And he was thankful for that but she doesn't release him nor he tried to. She slowly looked up at her handsome husband and suddenly kissed him on the cheek before moving away.

''Thank God you two had made up. I was worried sick'' they both heard a voice from the door and saw April standing there smiling slightly and from her eyes it also looked like she had been crying which filled Luxella with guilt.

'' Hey Peri. Was you sneaking on us. That's a bad habit.'' Kai said smiling slightly standing up.

'' Nah! I just came when she kissed you'' she said in a mocking tone and they both blushed slightly. Well Luxella a little more than Kai.

''Stop it! Okay in an a nice way now'' he said '' Luxella April my sister. April Luxella my wife''

END OF CHAPTER!

HEY THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT WITH REVIEWS. I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE THEM. AND VERY INTELLIGRNT PEOPLE LIKE SUBHA , AR-CHAN , SAMY AND MISS RS WERE NOT SUPPOSE TO GUESS THE GIRLFRIEND PART. **Pouts.** WELL ANYWAY THANKS ALOT TO ALL OF YOU.

READ AND REVIEW...


	9. Chapter 9

**BIG CHANGE IN LIFE**

 **A** uthor's note: Hello again people! Its been a long time isn't it. Well I am back and in action. I really wanted to write it early but my exams came up. They are still on their way but I am trying to manage my time with also. So let's start from where we left.

CHAPTER 9: HONEYMOON, HERE WE COME...

''Luxella my sister April And April Luxella my wife'' Luxella was still holding Kai's arm when in a flash April hugged her. She released Kai's arm and uncertainly hugged her back. It was a little awkward to hug the girl who claim she is your husband's girlfriend.

'' I am really really sorry. I was just trying to trick you in believing that Kai has a girlfriend and just wanted to see your reaction. I didn't know that you will do this. I thought you will just yell at me or Kai or probably slap us or … or something like that but...''

''April you are rambling'' Kai said from beside them.

''I was not'', she defended herself feeling already embarrassed enough.

''It's okay! It was just a misunderstanding. I am happy that we solved it.'' Luxella smiled at the girl.

''Okay! Come on April let you sister-in-law change and then we can have breakfast'' Kai said moving from the bathroom and dragging April with him who was grumbling something which sounded like ' I can walk by myself. Thank you'. Luxella chuckled. She went to the closet and started to find something appropriate to wear.

They were sitting on the breakfast table waiting for Luxella to come down so they can start breakfast. Voltaire had already left before they even woke up. That old man sure gets up early. Luxella entered the room and Kai was pretty sure that his jaw was hitting the floor. She was wearing a wine red vintage flat collar high-waisted sleeveless pleated lace dress that ended at just above her knees. Her beautiful blondish white hair were pulled in a messy bun with a few locks framing her face. Her vibrant green eyes were more prominent with wine red tatted lace earrings which also matched with her wedding ring. 'Oh my this girl is trying to kill me' he thought to himself in awe.

''Oh my Goodness, Luxella you look sooo beautiful''April gushed at Luxella took a seat at Kai's right since April was at his left.

She blushed and mouthed a ' thank you'. Kai was drinking coffee and was checking updates from his office from his phone.

'' So Pie..'' April started

''Stop calling me that'' Kai cut her off.

''Hey! I always call you that just you are married doesn't mean that I can't call you that. I am sure Luxella will not mind. Do you Lux?'' she asked Luxella who was watching them with amusement and was drinking her orange juice.

''Now she is Lux. April she just came yesterday. What will she think that you have no manners? Huh,'' Kai scolded her sister. Before April was able to come back with a witty comeback Luxella beat her to it.

'' Hey! It's okay Kai I don't mind. I actually like it. Back in home everybody called me Lux. And I don't mind. You can call Kai whatever you want he is your brother after all. It's pretty nice nick name though,'' Luxella put a hand on Kai's forearm which send jolts of energy through Kai's body.

'' Okay! Anyway I was asking when are you leaving for your honeymoon.'' April asked happily which eating her omelet.

''There is one. I didn't know that before.'' Luxella said her face full of surprise and her eyes excited.

''Hey I didn't know Kai was keeping that a secret.'' April said looking at Kai who was now looking at her irritatingly.

''Can't you keep you mouth close. And we are leaving this evening.'' he said looking at his sister who was sticking her tongue out at him and were grumbling and doing actions like she was Kai and was scolding her sister. Luxella giggled at the siblings. Kai looked at her and his eyes softened and ah that sound was so sweet so melodic. He instantly started to like it.

''You are already leaving. I want to spend more time with you both,'' April gasped.

''What can I do? You are so annoying.'' Kai said watching amusingly as his sister hmph-ed and pouted.

''Fine!'' She said before getting up and leaving the table to go back in her room and soon they heard a _'slam'_ of door being shut loudly.

''Oh Kai! She was just trying to be nice. There was no need to be rude with her and you just spoiled her mood.'' Luxella said looking at where April was sitting just a few moments ago.

''Don't worry! One large chocolate would be all for her to be all perky and quirky.'' He said smiling slightly.

''Hey why didn't you tell me that we were going to honeymoon. I have not anything to wear. I don't even know where we are going. Well where are we going?'' she asked in a same breath and Kai was amazed how she was able to say all that in just breath.

'' Relax. Breathe . Breathe ''

'' Um sorry its just whenever I am sad, excited , panicked, angry or disappointed I starts to ramble.''

''I hope this time it is because you are excited.'' he said to which she nodded vigorously like a little child who is eager to do something with a excited glint in their eyes. Well he considered her as a child. OK. Maybe not a child but an old teenage girl. His grandfather had told him that she was just 19 and well he was not too older than her he was just 20 turning 21 in 4 months. So they were a very young couple. Very young.

''Yes I am. A lot. But I really think we should start packing. Where are we going again?'' Luxella asked enthusiastically.

''That I am not gonna tell. And don't worry April is the planner of this. She and I will pack our bags. Guess you just have to wait and see where we go.'' Kai said smirking at his beautiful wife.

''No fair,'' she pouted and it was so adorable and suddenly all Kai wanted was to kiss those full red lips of her but he restrained himself from doing so.

He stood up and motioned for her to also come with him. '' Come on there is still a girl who is not going to talk to me until I gave her lots of chocolates and apologize.'' Luxella chuckled and followed him upstairs. He took some chocolates from the boxes inside the fridge practically of all kind. Her mouth went dry from seeing all these chocolates. She absolutely loves chocolates.

Kai saw Luxella was looking at the chocolates all daze-y eyed and like she will do anything from them. There was a diversity of chocolates in his freezer. He think that chocolate was just okay. But April was mad about them. So he tried his best that chocolates never finish from his freezer. So whenever April come back s and he have her chocolates.

He chuckled and asked her, '' Want one'' to which she nodded eagerly and to quickly that caused Kai to chuckle even more. As she realized that she was acting like she has never eaten chocolate before. She blushed deep red. ' Ugh I feel so embarrassed'

He handed her a long bar of chocolate wrapped neatly in its wrapper. She thanked him before opening the bar and chewing them. Then they went to April's room which was as girly as as possible. Everything being baby pink and white. With big big teddy bears and posters and everything a girl can possibly want. It reminds her a lot of her own room which was not very different except of color combinations and furniture. After April was happy again which only took as Kai said some chocolates and apologizing they went to their room to start packing which she still have no idea where they were going but April only took half an hour and all was done. Kai left because he has work unfinished and as he will not be available for God knows hoe many days he has to do that before they left. She and April sat and starting talked about a lot of things. It was almost 5 o'clock when Kai came back. Luxella and April were eating spaghetti when he came in the kitchen. He smiled at them and after a cup of tea they went to change so they would not be late for their flight.

Kai changed into an easy black pant with with a button-up stormy gray shirt. Luxella changed into a white lace floral blouse with black slightly ripped pants from the knees, read and white sneakers and blondish white hair in a messy bun, some bangs framing her face. She looked stunning and casual.

Luxella and Kai went downstairs where they said their goodbyes to April before leaving. Kai was driving quietly his black Mercedes and Luxella was staring out of the window excitedly since she hasn't been here before. They reached the airport and then Kai told her about what was their first destination.

'' First of all, we are going to Venice,'' He told her as they made their to boarding area. '' Have you been there before?''

''No and I am so excited''She said. Venice is considered as one of the most beautiful and romantic city with it being in water.

After an hour or so their plane finally took of. All the men were looking at Luxella with longing and admiration which only tightened the hold of Kai's arm around her waist. And all the women were practically drooling over Kai which caused Luxella to admire her husband even more. At first Luxella watched some movies and listened to some songs but after that she was bored and tired so she just put her head on Kai's shoulder while using his arm as her teddy bear to hold and slept which surprised him a lot but he didn't show it.

After she don't know how many hours later, she felt someone gently shaking her and calling her name. She woke up and yawned to look at her husband's beautiful crimson eyes staring at her.

'' We are here.'' those were the words through which she instantly forgot about her tiredness and sleep and suddenly very excited.

When all of their bags were collected which were only two they made their way outside and she excitedly said, '' Honeymoon, here we come.''

 **DONE! DONE! DONE!**

 **END OF CHAPTER 9.**

Thanks you very much for all the reviews they are appreciated a lot. And sorry for the late chapter. I hope you enjoy this one and review this to tell me about it. Until next time...


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys! It's not a chapter. I am sorry about that. I don't know but somehow I have lost all my data of my writing folder from my laptop. I just opened it to update the chapter of this. And suddenly in that folder there is nothing. No Crimson Heart, no Big Change in Life, no Idiomatic Love, no other one-shots I was working on. I feel like crying so hard. Anyway I'll try my best to update fast but it will take some time. Because Because of lost trust in my lapi. So I hope you forgive me. Lots of love.


	11. Chapter 10

**BIG CHANGE INLIFE**

 **Author's Note** : Hey guys! This chapter now will take some time. So please forgive me for it. This chapter is dedicated to **Roma , Saira and Subha**. Thanks guys for supporting me. It means a lot. I am gonna start writing now...

 **CHAPTER 10: Venice ( The City Of Love)**

Venice , one of the most beautiful cities of the world , connected with bridges and separated by canals. Situated across a group of 118 islands . Truly a site to see. It is known by many names. Some call this 'The City of Water' some call it 'The Queen Of Adriatic' some call it ' The Floating City'. But mostly it is known as ' **The City Of Love'** specially by young couples and lovers. People from all over the world come here to celebrate and share love. The very same is happening with another newlywed and extremely young couple. Kai and Luxella are making their way to their hotel.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They enter their hotel. They make their way towards the receptionist who is busy drooling on Kai. They check in. Kai opened the door for his wife. Luxella entered the room and froze which caused Kai to bump in her.

" What happened?" He asked.

" It's beautiful. Look" Luxella breathed. the room was extremely wonderful. The walls were off-white with gold patterns in diamond shape on it. The king size bed was draped in white bed sheet with hundreds of velvet red pillows on it. The wall parallel to it led to the bathroom. And a full glass wall-ceiling window was covering another wall providing the view to the beautiful city covered in water outside.

'' Yeah! It is. Come on. Lets eat first and then we can sleep off this jetlag.'' Kai told her and together they made their way to the hotel's restaurant. After their meal they went again to their bedroom. Luxella opened her suitcase and found a pair of shorts and Kai's T-shirt and looked behind her to see him leaning against the door wall watching her. A mischievous glint came in her eyes.

'' Hey you wanna take a shower."

"Yups I can't go to sleep without taking shower"

"Hmm. And you are tired and you wanna go to sleep"

" Obviously. I am dead tired and all I wanna do is sleep"

"Then you must want to take the shower first. Right?" Kai was a little suspicious about all these questions but nodded.

" So we are gonna race to the bathroom and the one who reaches first will gets to shower first" she completed when she was just a foot away from bathroom door. She opened and the door and said " Oh its look like I win" and smiled when she heard Kai shout" That's not fair."

She shouted back" Life is not fair honey"

Luxella took an intentionally long relaxing shower just to annoy Kai and then went back to the room and Kai went to the bathroom. She put some clothes for him so he wouldn't have to find them when he came back from bathroom. And then went to peaceful and comfortable sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luxella was woken up by the light streaming at her face from the space between the beautiful velvet red curtains. She checked the time and saw that it was 8 o'clock. ' Wow I just fell asleep and it is already 8 AM.' she thought to herself. ' Well I am awake so why not wake Kai up also.' she smiled down at her handsome who was at the moment caring for nothing except his sleep. She brushed some bangs from his forehead.

''Kai wake up'' no movement. ''Come on! Wake up'', a grunt was her response this time. ' Well at least I got a response this time. It's an improvement.'

''Wake up! Its 8 in the morning. I wanna go exploring.'' she tried to pull the covers off of him but he clutched them so hard that there was no chance she was going to be successful.

''Wake up! Wake up! Wake Up!'', she ranted and shook him in the hope that he will wake up but he was very stubborn and absolutely not a morning person.

'' No! Go away.'' Came the sleepy reply.

''No you get up this moment and then we will go exploring. We are not here to sleep you now. Get up. NOW!'' this time she was able to pull his covers off of him.

''Well Good Morning Sleepyhead!'', she smiled at the beautiful crimson eyes filled with sleep and greeted him.

'' I thought you was a kind person but clearly you are not anywhere near kind.'' Was the reply she got. She laughed and said,

'' What I did to be sooo unkind?" She enquired with raised eyebrows and humor filled eyes.

'' You just woke me up at 8 in the morning after a long flight and you just added yourself in my list of unkind people.'' She chuckled at him and hit him with a pillow. He went to the bathroom and took his time which she think was intentional as a payback for last night. He came back only in a towel. She blushed deep red seeing his well-muscled chest and abs and muscles.

'' Put some clothes on.'' She said in a loud voice and covered her face with her hands. Kai laughed at her flustered expression and a mischievous made its way in his mind.

"You want me to put some clothes on. Right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile. She nodded vigorously.

"You are asking than I have to dto it. Nii"Without waiting for her reply he said ," I am gonna drop the towel in 5 seconds straight. If you want to see me naked you can stay here sweetheart. But otherwise you better get moving. He laughed at her horrified expression and almost panicky expression.

"5", she got up from the bed and straightened her shirt.

"4", she started running to the bathroom but he blocked her path by putting his hands on the opposite wall to prevent her from going her.

"3", she tried to pry his hand away but no avail.

''2'', With speed that surprised Kai as well as herself she moved in the bathroom from underneath Kai's arms. This time Luxella came back from the bathroom in only her towel which caused Kai to gape on her gorgeous and curvy body. Kai was checking his phone sitting on the couch in a navy blue button-up shirt and a little rugged jeans looking extremely handsome.

'' Now would you like me to drop this towel or not?'' she said in attempt to tease Kai but who knew she was wrong.

'' I would love that. Please drop it Luxella.'' he insisted which caused Luxella to blush furiously. Luxella took her clothes and went to the bathroom. She re-emerged wearing Polka-Dot Ruffle Off-Shoulder yellow dress that comes to her mid-thighs. She strapped her brown sandals and took her brown bag to fill it with her essentials. She put on a little mascara and eyeliner and choose just a lip-gloss for her lips. After pulling her fringe aside with a butterfly clip she was ready to go out with her husband.

'' You look beautiful,'' Kai complimented when they were making their way outside.

'' Thanks.'' She replied happily and smiling. Their day passed by visiting several places like Doge's Palace which was absolutely beautiful , Bridge of Sighs where they took their tour in a boat. We went to Piazzale Roma and to Isola di San Michele. The next day which was our last day in Venice sadly, Luxella dragged Kai to shopping so they can buy something for their friends and themselves. After that they went to San Zaccaria and to Saint Mark's Basilica. It was truly wonderful. Luxella made sure to took a lot of photos. At night, Kai had something special planned for her. he asked her to dress formally. So Luxella was dressed in a gorgeous yet elegant spaghetti strapped V-neck tulle satin dress. It was tight till her boson ended and then it flared in uncountable layers and wave. It was beautiful beyond words with slight touches of lightest shade of blue. Her hair was pulled in a wonderful up-do. She was going with grey smoky eyes and baby pink lipstick. And with a matching handbag she was ready. Kai was himself dressed formally but handsomely. He was wearing a gray silk shirt and a dress pant with dark gray coat.

'' Wow! You look stunning.'' He exclaimed upon seeing Luxella and kissed her hand as she approached him.

'' You look quite goo yourself,'' she replied smiling.

Their night went great. Kai took her to this amazing restaurant named Ai Mercanti. They danced, laughed and joked. Then they went to Grand Canal one of the most beautiful places of Venice. They took a tour on ferry which Kai rented only for themselves.

'' Did you like it?'' Kai asked when they were sitting in the ferry looking at the beautiful in front them.

'' I loved it. Thank you. Nothing can be more beautiful than it.'' She replied smiling gratefully at her husband.

'' No you are ore beautiful than this.'' He replied and she blushed . Then he did the very unexpected thing, he kissed her on her lips. The kiss was very soft and gentle. And Luxella can't be more grateful. It was like a dream come true. Her first kiss sitting in a fairy with her husband staring at beautiful view in Venice. It was just awesome. So she slowly kissed him back equally gentle and soft.

Eventually everything comes to an end. So the next day they found themselves in airport waiting for their flight to their next destination. Hawaii.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you guys like it. I put a lot effort in this in these two days. It's late and for that I am sorry but I told you the reason.

REVIEW PLEASE. AND THANX FOR SUPPORTING ME. AND FOR REVIEWING MY STORY.

Until next time...


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I am back again. I hope you like this chapter. And THANK you for all of your review

* * *

.

CHAPTER 11: HAWAII

After a long flight, Kai and Luxella rented a BMW and drove to the beach house which Kai had already booked. Kai was flagger busted about what he did when they were in Venice. He don't know what happened to him. He had just this big urge of kissing Luxella at that point Her lips were so soft and full and they molded against his own in such way that he had to control himself to doing something inappropriate on a ferry. He felt even stupid to think that. Now Luxella must think that he was some kind of idiot who even can't control himself in public. But he was not able to resist when she looked so beautiful in that dress.

They reached the beach house which Kai has rented for them. It was more of a beach underwater hut. It was beautiful with greenish roof and white walls. They entered the house and if it was beautiful from outside it was gorgeous from inside. After putting their luggage in their room Kai and Luxella decided to sleep.

* * *

LUXELLA'S POV:

I woke up nearly at 6 a.m and mind you we went to sleep at 12p .m. I saw Kai sleeping like there was no world. His blue bangs were falling in his eyes. Unconsciously brushed them aside and smiled at him. He looked so gorgeous and peaceful when he was asleep. I remembered every part of our special night in Venice. How he asked me to dress a little formally. How he put so much effort in that dinner and than that ride in the ferry. How he was gazing at me. Last but not least how he kissed me. His lips were soft and warm against mine. The sensation of his lips moving against my own caused tingles inside me. And it spread warmth in my stomach. All I know it was worth waiting for a kiss like that. I was lost in my own thoughts when I felt a hand tugging me down. I saw Kai's sleepy eyes looking at me. He looked so cute. All tangled up in sheets and eyes glazed with sleep. Like a small baby.

* * *

Kai woke up and saw Luxella was already awake. Her hand was on his forehead and she was brushing his bangs aside. He watched her for a few seconds than sleep consumed him again. When he woke up again her hand was gone from his forehead and she was lost in her own thoughts. Kai tugged at her back so they can sleep a little more. He was still tired from the long and exausting flight they had. Luxella looked at him and smiled.

"Hey" she said in greeting.

"Hello" Kai replied his voice husky from just waking up.

" You awake yet or wanna sleep some more" she asked him again feeling a flutter in her belly because of his husky voice and the hand that was still on her bare arm tugging at her.

" No I wanna sleep and you are gonna sleep with me" he replied and Luxella blushed at how it sounded and if Kai did notice he didn't mention it.

" But I am not sleepy anymore."

" I am. No excuses." He said and forced her down and her head met his chest. Kai hesitantly wrapped his arms aroumd her and if he was able to see his wife's face he would have say that it was beet red. While she claimed she was not sleepy Luxella was out like light.

* * *

They again woke up when it was nearly 9. Luxella was nooked in Kai. And Kai held her strongly. This time it was Kai who woke up first. He smiled and pressed a kiss on Luxella's hair. In foing so be awakened " Hey I think you said you were bit sleepy." Kai said.

" I was not. But you were so warm..." she trailed off when she realised what she had said. Kai laughed at her. Luxella entangled herself from his arms and sheets and rubbed her

" I think I should bring breakfast here and then we can both go wherever you want." Kai said as he also got up from the bed.

" Okay"

After having a delicious breakfast, they changed so they can go to the beach. Luxella wore a yellow halter top bikini and one of Kai's T shirt over it which fell to her mid-thighs. And Kai appreciated all good curves of her body and very willingly gave her his shirt so the dozen men outside avoid staring at her. He himself wore blue trunks and gray t-shirt and together they headed outside. They were on the beach in less than 2 minutes. The beach was filled with people of all age. Young children were playing and laughing. Some couples were just sitting, some were walking hand in hand, some were swimming. In short it really was crowded. But the view was beautiful.

" Have you came here before?" Kai asked Luxella as they made their way to a free space . They sat under an umbrella wallmart on deck chairs.

" I came here with my friends a few times before. What about you?" She replied.

" Yeah! April dragged me here with Tala once."

" You and Tala seems very close."

" We are practically brothers"

" I have seen it" Luxella watched as girls drooled and stared at Kai shamelessly. She shot them a glare and moved her chair a little closer to him. She felt hot and thirsty.

" Kai I am gonna go get a drink for myself. You want one." She asked as she removed Kai's shirt which she was wearing. Kai noticed a few guys staring at _his wife's_ body and he glared at them.

" Yeah, A blue hawaii"

Luxella made her way to the bar where a rather young boy but older than her was making drink. He has dirty blonde hair , tan skin and blue eyes.

"Hey. I want a pina colada and a blue hawaii" she said

" Okay. Just wait a second" he didn't look up for a moment but when he did he stared long enough to make her uncomfortable. He was not the one to be put a blame upon. She was looking gorgeous with her silky blondish white hair open and dancing in the breeze. Her pale face had a healthy glow and was shinning from the rays of Sun. And lets not forget ber big beautiful forest and jade mix big green eyes. Her curvy body looking soft and so touchable that it was nearly irresistible .

" Uh excuse me, I said one pina colada and one blur hawaii." She said and he snapped out of trance.

" Yeah sorry. Just one minute." He said as he began making the drinks, " so you here with friends or family" he asked

" Uh family" she replied blushing and thinking about her husband.

" So they must be as gorgeous as you."

"Uh thank you" she said and thought ' gorgeous will be an understatement for him'

" My name is Ryan. Ryan Brown" the guy well now Ryan introduced himself.

" Luxella Hiwatari" Luxella being polite answered and thought to herself, ' It feels so good to say Luxella Hiwatari'

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Ryan mused and than looked past her.

" I wonder why guys like him come here." Ryan said and pointed to the guy he was talking about. Luxella turned her head and saw he was pointing at Kai but what her attention most was a group of girls surrounding him while he was just listening to his iPod ,eyes closed.

" What's wrong with him?" She asked.

" That's the problem. Nothing is wrong with him. I mean okay he is good looking but why he has to come here and show off. That way all attention of girls is on him. And we poor people are left alone." He finished his parade and Luxella laughed.

" Then I should and shoo the girls away from him. Shouldn't I?"" She asked playfully.

" Do you know him?" Ryan asked amazed.

" Yup. He is actually my husband." She said blushing.

" You married?" He asked incredulously.

" Yeah we are here on honeymoon." She said taking the drinks he made.

" Well congratulations! " He said a little less enthusiastic than before. She said her thanks and made her way back to Kai and now the group of girls. on the chair next to him and handed him the drink all the while other girls were glaring at her.

" Would you all like to leave us alone?" Luxella said a little over sweetly as she put her head on Kai's shoulder.

" And who are you?" Asked a tan girl with black hair and brown eyes in a so-called bikini which looked like it was 2 size shorter from her original one.

" And why we should move? We came here first you should go." Added another brunette

" Well if you think that I would move away from _my husband_ because some girls can't get laid than you are sadly mistaken." Luxella said and Kai smiled at her when she put pressure on the words 'my husband'. The girl's eyes widen and they huffed before starting to move away from them.

As they left, Kai said, " That was a pretty good comeback "

Luxella chuckled as she lift her head from his shoulder and looked at him " I am not usually like this but what can I say , I am pretty possessive over things that are mine. " she said in a sultry voice and Kai's gaze fell on the drop of Pina Colada on her lips. He dippes his head and Luxella felt her heart race fastening and the amount of butterflies in her stomach increasing. And then she felt his lips on hers and forgot about every other feeling just focusing on the lips which were upon hers. She kissed him back just as passionately. While their first kiss was sweet and gentle it was passionate and somewhat desperate. Whatever it was she enjoyed it while it lasted.

* * *

After their little make out session which involved kissing Luxella several times on her lips, jaw bone and cheek, Kai went to swim a little bit. As it may remove the scenes that were constantly coming in his mind of himeself and Luxella. After some time Luxella sneakily came her hands filled with sand and put it on his head and body. It stuck to his body and he decided that there must be revenge for it. While Luxella was laughing at his irritated face she didn't notice Kai coming and standing in front of herself. Kai easily swept her off her feet and scopped her in his arms. Luxella gave a sudden scream-giggle mix and started banging him on his back. Kai went over the sea and dumped her in the water laughing at her when she gasped.

When she came out of water he said, " Revenge is sweet baby." To which she grabbed his arm and pulled him downward in the water. " Yeah it is"

After swimming for some time they went back in the house and ate dinner.

* * *

The next and last day in Hawaii was also great. They ate breakfast and they headed toward the beach where after some glaring from both of them to random girls and boys who were eyeing their companion openly they headed toward the mall. Luxella bought some things for her and Kai's friends and some things for themselves. They snapped some pictures here and there and it finally came the time when they had to leave Hawaii and be on their next destination. Which was Paris.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER! PHEW! That was long. I hope you like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS. LOVE YOU GIYS!


	13. Chapter 12

Hello people. I hope you are enjoying your life without any burden of exams on your shoulders like I have. Well I've started writing it with the burden of exams but lets see when I end maybe I'll be also free.

Kai: Why you always ramble is beyond me.

Ezbl: Why you're always grumpy is beyond me.

Ray: Sorry guys but Ezabellaa is stresses because of her exams and Kai is always like this so you have to bear them fight with each other.

Tala: Does it mean they're gonna break up? *asks hopefully*

Ezbl: NO we are not gonna break up and why are you so hopeful about that.

Kai: Somethings can't change. Like you can never be any more denser.

Ezbl: Shut up.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own beyblade even if I want to.**

 **Warning: Its fluffy in there :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 11: PARIS

Paris, the capital and most populous city of France. Eiffel tower being its main beauty as well as The Louvre , Notre dame De Paris and many other places which are one of the best in the world. It has been 6 hours since Kai and Luxella's flight has landed and as usual they both were asleep, snuggled in each other's arms. But this time instead of going to a hotel they went to the apartment, Kai owned. It was 10 am now and there was no sign of either of them waking up from their comfortable slumber. If it was not for Kai's phone ringing, there was no chance of waking in that cozy apartment. Kai groaned but made no move to wake up. After some ringing it was finally Luxella who decided to take the call. She searched for the phone on the nightstand, her eyes still closed. When she found it she opened her eyes a little to press the receive button.

" Hello" she murmured sleepily.

" Hey Lux! April here" April said in a high and enthusiastic voice.

" Yup I guessed" Came the reply from Luxella.

" How's your honeymoon going?" She asked excited.

" It's awesome" Luxella smiled at that.

" I knew so. Where is my idiot brother?" April asked.

" He is sleeping. One second, I'll wake him up." She said and April heard some shuffling and then she heard Luxella trying to do the toughest task. Waking up Kai.

" Kai. Kai, wake up" they were a grunt heard from him. Luxella tried some more but he wasn't budging. Then April heard something that made her laugh.

" I swear if you don't wake up I am going to dump water on you"

" Good morning beautiful" Came her brother's sleepy reply to his wife. She smiled that they were happy with each other.

" Good morning sleepy head" Luxella went to take a shower while Kai was talking to April. She didn't expected her honeymoon to go so well. But she was extremely happy that Kai and herself had hit off so well. She came out wrapped in just a big blue bath robe and went to take some clothes to wear.

When Kai hung up he said," I'm gonna take a shower. Wanna join?" Luxella blushed beet red and Kai laughed at her.

" No thanks. I just showered," she managed to reply. When Kai was in the shower , she made her way to the kitchen. It wasn't very big. There was a table with some chairs and the walls were lime yellow walls with white cupboards. She checked the fridge to see if there are the things she needed so she could make something. And was surprised to see there were actually the needed essentials.

When Kai got out of shower, his nose was filled with the aroma of bacon. He went in the kitchen and was surprised to see Luxella cooking breakfast. Apparently, she was making bacon. Scrambled eggs and french toast were already set on the table with orange juice.

" Hey, sorry there was not much in the fridge or I would have made something else too." Luxella smiled at the stunned face of her husband.

" Really, are you kidding me?" He asked surprised.

She just smiled and said, " I thought you'd be tired of eating food from outside so why not make some breakfast. Come, sit " Kai took a seat on the nearby chair. " Here is your coffee and here comes bacon and toast."

Kai sipped his coffee and than said jokingly," Mm, thank God your coffee is good, if it was otherwise I thought I would have to annul the marriage" Luxella laughed. Kai was amazed at how good Luxella cooked. It was really tasty.

" Who taught you to cook?" He askedd after taking some bites.

" My mum and our cook. I actually love cooking and I took some classes too."

" That's great"

* * *

After the breakfast, they headed outside. Today Kai was wearing washable blue jeans and dark green full sleeved shirt. Luxella was wearing a black sun dress with small flowers on it accompanied with black boots. Her hair were in a messy ponytail on the top of her head with few strands framing her face.. They left the house and first of all visited The Louvre Museum. Luxella was latched on to Kai's arm and he had a protective arm around her waist. They walked watching the pictures and beautiful interior of the museum. They went to see Notre dame de Paris. It was 2 o'clock and they were hungry so they decided to go to a local diner and eat there which in Kai's opinion was greasy, unhealthy food and in Luxella's opinion was extremely yummy.

They spend all day laughing and pointing at things and they shopped a lot. Then at night they went to cycling which Luxella had no idea how to do without falling. She wasn't able to maintain her balance. So with a promise from Kai that he will teach her when they get back home, she sat with Kai on his cycle in the back seat. They decided to buy movies and pizza for dinner and on Luxella's insistence ice cream also.

When they were finally in the apartment, Luxella went to put the ice cream in freezer. Meanwhile, Kai set TV for movies. They sat on the couch, pizza slices in their hands and watched Avengers (Ezbl: * winks to Roms*). But some time during the movie , they abandoned it and started making out. The pizza was left forgotten on the table in front of the couch. After their little no that's an understatement a lot of making out , they went to bed and slept peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Luxella was woken up by someone kissing her softly and calling her name. Knowing it was Kai, she kissed him back and got up.

" Good morning." He said softly and after giving her a peck at lips, he went in the shower. Luxella took a shower when he came back and put on a red halter top with black knee-length shorts and black ear - rings. Then she made some pancakes and coffee for Kai and orange juice for herself.

The day passed in haze. They did many things during their day. They went to park where Luxella ate candy floss and made Kai drink fruit juices and he made a lot of faces during that. Then they ate noodles at a noodle shop on the road.

At evening, they were walking back to Kai's apartment, there were floor fountains along the road. Luxella mischievouly pushed Kai towards it. He stumbled on one foot but managed to not get wet.

" You want it this way, than be it" he said and in less than a second swapped their positions. Now Kai was on the road side and Luxella was on the fountain side. He pushed her towards it,she slipped and stumbled right on to the fountain's nozzle. If we say she was drenched, then that would be an understatement. But It was worth it because it brought a laugh out of Kai. He was seriously laughing and very hard. She started laughing along with him. And grabbed his arm so he was also drenched from head to toe. Luxella hair was sticking to her face and her eyes were shinning with happiness. She looked like a beautiful yet unique doll made of glass.

It was unexpected for Kai to be happy because he was the reason of Luxella's happiness. He bent down to her head level and kissed her slowly and deliberately. Afraid she might break under his harsh touch. Luxella enjoyed the sense of Kai's lips on her and kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck running her fingers through his dual toned but extremely soft and silky hair. Kai ran his hands up and down her waist and body. They were so engrossed in feeling each other's lips that they didn't even care about the cat calls and whistling from some boys on the other side of the road.

If it wasn't for the need of oxygen, they wouldn't have separated. When they did decide to separate, they didn't untangle themselves from each other. Luxella kept her arms around his neck and Kai kept his hands at her waist. He leaned his forehead at hers and they just gazed in each other's eyes with their lips swollen from their kisses.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 12!**

 **I hope you all like it. Thanks for the reviews .**

In the start , I said that maybe I'll be free when I finish this. So YES I am free without any burden of exams.

And People... Review :) ... Please?


	14. Chapter 13

Hey people I am here again with a new chapter. I just heard a rather disturbing news that my school is reopening from the next Monday. Now disturbing in it isn't going to school it is the fact that I haven't done my any work. I was so relaxed that they aren't gonna open till August so I can complete my work easily but BOOM! Anyway, I'll start with my chapter now. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 13: HOME, SWEET HOME.

It was finally the morning to come back. Luxella was super excited because they were going to Kai's place directly and she doesn't have any idea what it'll be like. Kai was in a grumpy mood because it was very early and he was clearly not a morning person. They were sitting at the airport after getting their boarding passes , they were waiting for their flight which was late. Kai's head was on Luxella's shoulder and his eyes were closed. While Luxella has orange juice in one hand and was scrolling through Instagram with the other one on her phone. The actual problem was other passengers were also waiting for the same flight which consisted of some bratty teenagers just above 16 or 17. They were constantly winking at her and Kai was oblivious about it. She knew that if Kai came to know that these teenagers were trying to flirt with HIS wife, there's gonna be a fight.

This thing reached its limit when one of the boys touched her arm and her phone fell from her hand in shock. Kai's eyes flew open at the noise.

" Lux what happened?" He asked his wife who was reaching for her now cracked phone.

"Umm," she was thinking for a good excuse but then she blurted the first thing that came in her mind, " I just read a shocking news and it slipped."

Kai didn't buy it but decided to not press it. He kissed her a little to hardly for public and then murmured against her lips ," Do you warnt anything? I am going to get a coffee." She shook her head because words weren't forming on her tongue. Girls nearby was envied by her and guys wanted to take Kai's place. When he went, Luxella touched her fingers to her lips which were still warm and smiled at her husband's antics. She blushed when she saw people were looking at her.

She shrieked when an arm fell around her waist and immediately stood up and saw that the same teenager from before was smirking at her with his friends laughing.

" What's your problem?!" She asked angrily.

" Baby you! You are so sexy, I can't resist." Luxella blushed at his choice of her words and Kai choose the exaxt moment to come.

"What happened?" He asked looking from his wife to the boy.

" Baby I know you want me. Come with me, I am better than your stupid boyfriend."

Kai came in front of her and said, " You dare say that again "

The boy was frightened at Kai's cold voice even Lux was shocked at it. The boy being an ego-maniac started saying it again. But he has so much as said two words when Kai grabbed him by his collar and said in a frightening cold voice, " Look boy, I don't wanna hurt you but if you even thought about MY WIFE again, I'll kill you. I am not joking, I WILL kill you. Understand?" The boy nodded clearly afraid by him and ran to the other side with his friends just behind him.

Kai turned toward Luxella and gently took her wide eyed form in his arms and rubbed her back with soft hands. He leaned down and whispered slowly," I am sorry baby, they caused you to be upset."

Luxella relaxed in Kai's hold and fisted her hands in his shirt's front and then said, " No , I am sorry. I caused you to be angry."

Kai looked at her with soft eyes and kissed her slowly and gently and Luxella kissed him forgetting about the world seeing them.

* * *

The flight was tiring. It was comfortable as they were at first class tickets but a flight is a flight. They landed and were met by an enthusiastic April and a bored Tala. April hugged both Kai and Luxella and Tala just gave Kai a hi-fi and Luxella a hug which Kai watched with possessive eyes.

And then started April's question parade, " How was your honeymoon? Did you enjoy it? Lux, did you see some hot boys for me? What places did you go there? How was Venice and Paris and Haw-"

She was cut off by Tala giving her a water bottle ," Relax Peri Relax. Deep breath. Good. Now drink this water," at April's glare he shut up. Luxella and Kai were laughing. Well Kai was more like smirking.

" She'll give you all the details, but not now. I just wanna go home and sleep. And I am definitely not doing it without my wife," Kai said.

Tala said through a smirk, " Why I am getting the feeling you are going to do more than just sleep?" It was April's turn to laugh now. Luxella blushed deep red getting the meaning of what Tala has just said while Kai simply gave a smirk in his direction.

" Come on Luxella. Lets go and let someone believe what they want," Kai veered away Luxella in his Mercedes which April has brought while Tala understood Kai's way of giving him the answer to his question.

* * *

They entered a rich area where there were small but beautiful houses. They stopped in front of a beautiful building.

"So, you live here. I expected a mansion or something like that," Luxella said what she was thinking.

"Disappointed?" Kai asked with a teasing smile.

"Noooo," she said lengthening the 'o', " I haven't seen anything yet."

" Come on then," He got out of the car and took out his and Luxella's luggage. The doorkeeper smiled at the sight of Kai and greeted him," Hello Mr. Hiwatari. I see you are back. And who is this lovely lady with you?"

Before Kai was able to reply, Luxella chimed in, " Hi! I am Luxella."

" Finally, Mr. Kai you found a girlfriend for yourself."

Luxella blushed while Kai corrected him, " No, she is my wife." The doorkeeper's eyes widen but he smiled brightly at the newlywed couple.

" Congratulations to both of you!" He said and Luxella was able to just say ' Thanks' before Kai dragged her in.

" He was nice." Luxella said, now standing in the lobby as Kai passed his luggage to bellman who took it to Kai's floor. Luxella noticed the girls that were looking at Kai with admiration and giving Luxella dirty looks. But she paid them no heed instead she looked at her husband and found him gazing at her back.

" Come on, lets go. I don't wanna eat you here." Luxella blushed deep red while Kai just smiled at her embarrassment. They went to the lift and Kai pressed the button to the top floor.

" You live in a penthouse?"Luxella asked amazed.

" No, now we live in a penthouse." Kai replied and her heart swelled at his words. There was no one except them in the elevator so she quickly pecked Kai on the lips. Kai looked surprised at her sudden show of affection but smiled nonetheless. He pecked her pink blush covered cheeks.

Luxella always thought that Kai was cold, tough guy with no emotions. She never thought that he'll be a such caring and sweet person. But she was glad for who is.

Kai had his mindset for an annoying, slutty and bitchy spoiled brat who thought she was best in the world. But Luxella. She was not like that. Infact she was the total opposite with her shy, innocent personality. And lets not forget her great sense of fashion. He was grateful for what was his. His beautiful wife.

* * *

Done!

Yup I know not a lot of things happened in this chappie. But I wanted to update toady 'coz I have school from tomorrow. Please leave a review. And thank you for the reviews.


	15. Chapter 14

Hey Guys! First of all, Thanks to all you who reviewed **FriendShip Rekindled, Lost In Love** and helped me reach a century in **Big Change In** **Life.** I am really grateful to all of you who appreciated my work. I didn't have any idea that I would reach 100. It means a lot. And secondly, This story has **NOT** ended. It has a long way to end. There is so much more in this. Lets start the story.

* * *

There came a _'bing'_ indicating that they have reached the penthouse. The door of the lift opened and they strolled out, hand in hand. Kai put his key card in the hole and opened the door. L

uxella entered first and was in awe at the sight she saw. It was luxury. Sure her own mansion was enormous and beautiful but it was something else. It wasn't very, very big but still comparatively bigger than most apartments. It was mostly themed black, blue and white. The tiles that adorned the front were white and the all the rooms were covered in carpets . In the Tv lounge, there were shiny white tiles. Blue and white curtains hung from the large glass windows. The main wall was in light skin tiles with a large LED and many DVD's were arranged in a good order with sections in a white drawers and racks. White sofas and couches were arranged with the walls with mostly, yellow, gray and black small cushions and glass table across it. It was elegant and decent. She loved it instantly.

The living room was more soothing and calming type. It was adorned with dark wooden floor and a soft square piece of white carpet was on it. Gray sofas lined the walls with a unique looking mirror just above it. A sculptural floor black colored lamp was just beside the sofa. The table was wooden and squared with space in its sides which was filled with books. All in all it gave of clean and graceful room.

Kitchen was a beauty in itself. It was small but great and she could already see herself making meals for Kai and herself. It was in cream tiles with off white cupboards and silver counter. The black microwave oven, and fridge was fitting perfectly in the wall. There was a window and just below it was the dishwasher and sink. A cream coloured counter was at the side of dishwasher where empty space was left in it. It opened in the living room and high chairs were placed in the side of living room and the person sitting on them will look straight in the kitchen.

Finally it was the time to see the bedroom. Kai was smiling at the excited Luxella, who's tiredness was forgotten in the excitement to see _her_ house, to see ** _their house._** She turned the knob and opened the door, then gasped. It was great and beautiful. It has deep red walls with black, off white and deep red bedsheets with wooden floors. It was a master bedroom so there were two couches and a small glass table was also present. An LED was attached to the wall. With off white drapes hanging from full glass windows. A glass door opened to the balcony which showed a beautiful view of the city. All in all the penthouse was heaven.

The glee in Luxella's face was enough to make satisfied that he chose the right house that time even if it was expensive. Luxella came back after checking the bathroom and the walk-in closet and hugged Kai hard. Kai hugged her back and kissed the top of her head, smiling.

" Did you like it?" He asked.

" I loved it" Was the answer that came back.

* * *

 **Next Day:**

The morning Sun shining woke Kai up and also the aroma of something delicious cooking. He got up lazily and went into the kitchen expecting to see Rosaline or Rosa, his maid cooking, but instead was met with blondish white hair. He slowly walked behind her and put his arms around her from behind. She shrieked but then relaxed when she saw it was just Kai.

"You scared me," She said and put a hand on her heart to cease the wild beating of it.

Kai chuckled and said, " What are you doing up so early?" His voice was husky from sleep and his eyes puffy and he looked extremely hot, Luxella gulped and her started beating furiously again.

" It's not early. You think 9 o'clock is early?" Ignoring her heart, she managed a cool composure.

"Mmmmm." He opted to choose this noise instead of replying. She turned back, pecked his lips and removed his hands from her waist before checking the cupboards for plates. Kai opened the cupboard in which plates were. And after taking the plate, Luxella gave him a grateful smile.

After 15 minutes, they were sat in their chairs, breakfast ready and Kai in full clothes after taking a shower. Kai licked his lips after seeing the delicious breakfast and Luxella poured him some coffee and prepared his plate.

Kai thanked her and began eating his breakfast and was surprised again at the rich taste of the food.

" Wow Ella! Your cooking skills are great."

Luxella blushed and smiled brightly, less at the compliment and more at the fact that he called her 'Ella'.

"Thanks!" She answered brightly. After breakfast, they were sitting in their bedroom. Kai's back with headboard and between his legs were Luxella (Ezbl: Get your minds of gutter people. I know what you're thinking 😒😉) , with her back on his chest. Kai was twirling her beautiful blond as she laid there, feeling very happy with her eyes closed and because of the warmth her husband was radiatint, tingling her skin.

She opened her eyes when he spoke, " I have to go the office from tomorrow." He said.

She turned to face him and pouted cutely," Already"

He kissed her full red pouting lips and said, " It has been ages since I went there."

She kissed him again and between kisses," Then," kiss " I'll" kiss " go" kiss " with you."

Kai kissed her hard when she stopped her teasing kisses and just when she thought they're gonna do french, he pulled back ," Awww why did you stop?" She asked panting and leaning to kiss him again.

" Eager much?" He said and smirked when she turned beet red.

" So can I go to your office?" She took a weak attempt to change the topic and if Kai realized it he didn't show it as to not embarrass her further. He was actually pretty happy that she has participated in the kiss and didn't push him back. He could easily see himself with her everyday.

" Nah! What'll you do there? I'll be really busy with meetings and all that stuff so maybe some other day. "

She felt a little sad that he didn't say yes but understood his reason and nodded with a ' Okay'

" So what should we do then?" Kai asked.

" Hmm maybe a movie." She said.

" Okay. You pick and I'll go make popcorns. " Kai said as he stood up.

" Shouldn't I be doing that?" She asked as she went to the Tv Lounge and Kai turned in the kitchen.

" Nah! It's okay. Select a good movie."

"The notebook?"

" God No! Something else!" The rest of the day was spent lazing around, watching movies and making out.

 **The Next Day:**

Luxella woke up and remembered that Kai had to go the office. After freshening up, she went to the kitchen and made breakfast for him. After setting a plate on a tray and pouring coffee in a cup she went to the bedroom and saw that her husband was still sleep.

" Kai , baby wake up." No response.

" Come on. Don't you have to go to the office?" Still nothing.

" If you don't wake up in 2 minutes I am gonna dip your finger in hot coffee." She threatened and smiled when he groaned and put the covers on his head. She set the blinds aside. Another groan. And she finally ripped the covers off of him.

" Huhhhhhh! Gimme back. " He whined and it was hilarious to see the Great and Almighty Kai Hiwatari to whine about getting up. She laughed and told him to go shower. He reluctantly did so. When he came he was dressed in a gray button up shirt with black pants.

He cornered her to a wall and kissed her hard. And exactly when she earned more, he pulled back, leaving her wanting more.

" That was your punishment for waking me up early." He laughed as she groaned like he had some time ago. He could definitely get used to this.

END OF CHAPTER! Sorry for the mistakes, I don't have time to Prof-read

I know I am late and I Am extremely sorry. But believe me when I say I was immensely busy with studies. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.

AND PLEASE LEAVE ONE AFTER READING!


	16. Chapter 15

I am finally trying to write it.

* * *

Later that day, Kai was checking his phone and Luxella was putting her clothes in the cupboard. They have done their breakfast made by Luxella. Kai was just supposedly checking his phone, in reality he was looking up every moment, taking in the beauty of his wife. Finally he lost the battle and went over to him. He doesn't know what has happened to him after his marriage. All he want to do is kiss Luxella, make Lux smile, like his life has started revolving around her.

He went over to her and hugged her from behind and turned her over so she can face him. A big smile was one her mouth, making her face glow even more. Luxella can't simply understand why all people called him cold and distant, all he has shown to her is affection. And it's their golden time. She receives a chaste kiss on her mouth and he led to the bed. They sat there, snuggled in each other.

Kai suddenly said, " Baby I am going to office tomorrow."

" Huh but Kai it's so early. We have just came back from honeymoo. Can't you wait for a little while?" Asked Luxella sadly with a low voice.

"No dear, I have to go it's already been too many days. How can my office run if I am not there. You gotta understand na?"

"But still Kai. Can't wait for 2 days more?" Luxella inquired hopefully.

" I'll come back early I promise" Said Kai. He also didn't want to go to the office and that was a first. He always wants to go to the office . He is a workaholic after all.

"But what will I do till then?" Asked Luxella Pouting.

Kai groaned at her rich full lips but told himself to focus, " Um, you can go out with April or something. " he suggested.

" Okay! But after some time, I am continuing my studies,"

" No problem. " Answered Kai happy that she hasn't put on a drama as many girls would have at the fact that their husband's going to office, two days after coming from honeymoon.

" Um Kai I have to aske you something?" And they talked for a long time with occasional small kisses with one full fledge make out session.

* * *

Next Day:

Sunlight was seeping through the space between the curtains and a certain blondish white haired beauty was sleeping in the fluffy bed surrounded by lots of pillows and blankets.

And In a young handsome man in his dual colored hair and enchanting crimson eyes, dressed only pIn a sweatpant. Two plates in his hand and streaming hot cups one filled black coffee and other with good hot chocolate. ( ^_~ Someone must understand this. Don't you?)

He came by his wife's bedside and put the breakfast on the side table and lightly shook her.

" Baby. Baby" And Luxella slowly opened her eyes, smiling softly at the handsome man who she called husband, she said, " Good Morning Husband," came her husky and soft voice from the sleep.

" Good morning Wifey," said Kai and kissed her on the mouth very softly. (I can feel the love and happiness of them from here.)

" I made you breakfast," said Kai as Luxella traced her delicate hand on his chest doing things to him he can't explain.

" Thanks baby,"

After sometime Kai was ready for going to office again looking just like before but also completely different. There was a ring on his ring finger for once. Secondly he didn't want to go. And lastly, today his wife was helping in a coat. Luxella enjoyed all day by sleeping and going to shopping with April. They shared many stories with each other and ate a lot.

* * *

Two Weeks Later:

Today Luxella was going to University again after marriage. She woke up before Kai which is not very surprising, considering he always get up late. How he was able to wake up before their marriage is beyond Lux. She took a long, relaxing bath. And a girl is always a girl. Now she was fussing over what to wear. She was constantly removing clothes from the cupboard and putting them in it again. Her constant sound was making Kai groan but when she made a very frustrated noise, it finally woke him up.

He rubbed his eyes with his hand and blinked when he saw the mess Luxella has made.

" What happened? Why are you flustered?" He asked in a very deep and hoarse voice.

For once , Luxella was not attracted by it. " I have been trying to find something to wear for ages. And I haven't come up with a single thing."

Kai got up from the bed shirtless and Luxella blushed Again. He walked toward the walk-in closet and saw that it has also faced the wrath of his wife. He looked at the tops and the dresses deep in thought. And he grabbed a white summer dress with colourful floral designs on its bottom and one side.

He also took a pair of black strap heels, not very high though.

" Here," he beckoned her forward and pushed the clothes in her hand. She saw how good things he has chosen and mentally berated herself for bothering him. She put the clothes on the table and hugged him hard silently enjoying the feel of his bare chest and muscles under her hand. She loved the way goosebumps engulfed his body at his touch and thought to herself that Thank God she wasn't the only one.

Kai hugged her back smelling deeply the fresh scent of lavender from her hair and body. He was always rude if someone woke him up before their marriage but now he was happy that he was able to help her.

They separated after sometime and Kai went to the bathroom to freshen up. When he came back he was dressed in a light gray shirt with sleeves rolled up, black slacks and a black vest. He looked absolutely delicious. (*sigh* sooo true.)

And Luxella herself looked beautiful with her blondish white hair in a high ponytail swishing at her back and her long, long legs looking great with her black strapped heels. Her fringe covered her forehead and her lips were adorned with a light pink lipgloss. Her ruby ring shone in her ring finger and she looked awesome.

They ate breakfast and then left the house in Kai's black Lamborghini Veneno. Luxella was awestruck by the beauty of this beast. Surely her family was very rich but not rich enough to buy every car that has just came in market.

She went to University for one month before the marriage and she has made some friends there. Luckily Mia and Willow have decided to move here. Not because of her of course but Willow has moved in with her fiance and Mia just wanted to get away from home.

So she still has her friends here. But she has also made some friends from here and they knew her marriage was one month later but didn't know with whom it was and she was sure they would be dumbstruck to see her with The Kai Hiwatari. There were obviously very rich people there but she has not seen a car like this there. Or how expensive Armani suit Kai was wearing or that watch on his hand must be worth God-knows how many thousand dollars. Not to mention how sexy he looked. Absolutely delicious. ( *sigh* sooo true)

She was 210% sure that all the people would be staring at him. And she was thankful that he was HER husband and he is her's. That was a bit selfish but she didn't care.

And she was absolutely right. When they entered the driveway of the big university, it seemed that everyone was staring at them. Rather their car. But when Kai parkes his car and got out of the car to open the door the for Luxella, it seemed that everyone was staring at him. But he paid them no heed and took her hand gently to help her out.

She came out and saw that every girl's eyes were filled with jealousy for Kai and every boy's eyes were filled with jealousy for Kai's car. She smiled at Kai and he smiled right back. He enveloped her in a hug and murmured in her ear, " Take care of yourself. Okay?"

He asked and she nodded.

" You also take care of yourself and don't forget to eat lunch and please don't overwork yourself like you have been doing for the past week. And keep your phone..." whatever she was gonna say was muffled with his lips as he pecked her lightly. And she knew very well why he was being so touchy-feely, to warn of every guy who dared look in her direction. As the too big ring on her ring finger was not enough. But she pecked him right back. Well maybe she was also trying to make a point.

* * *

" Well you seem to adjusting VERY well." When Luxella looked at Mia blankly she continued, " I mean I saw the scene in parking lot,"

" Everyone saw that." Willow said and when Luxella blushed,they erupted into giggles causing her blush to deepen.

"Shut up Guys!"

* * *

Wheww! Finally finally it's completed. Please I am not gonna proofread it. So spare me any mistakes. And thanks to all who have reviewed and thanks for waiting soo long. Just 5 months guys. Then my 9th would be over. Thank you all.


	17. Chapter 16

Welcome Back People! Yes, yes I am still alive.

Chapter dedicated to : Christine. I hope you review.

* * *

The day went on. Luxella was trying to gain as much knowledge as possible because she has missed a lot in the past month with the wedding preparations and all that stuff. But her ring tone was on and for once her phone was not on silent mode all thanks to her handsome husband.

They texted back and forth whenever they got time. And Kai's driver picked her up from the university and dropped her at their penthouse. She was thankful that the day had finally finished and now she has decided that she will cook something for her husband. She was a good cook. Remember?

So she cooked Spaghetti Bolognese for them and she was just arranging the plates when the door to the penthouse opened and she went to greet Kai who looked surprised as the table was set quite nicely. Well quite frankly, this was the first time someone cooked for him. Obviously his cook did but this was different. This was not her duty she was doing this on her own, no one asked her to.

He went behind the island and hugged her and kissed her. She was surprised but quickly recovered and responded back. She was the one to break the kiss and she took his coat and his things like wallet, phone and keys. Kai smiled at her gesture.

"Go and change your clothes. I'll prepare plates." Kai kissed her again and murmured against her lips a "Mmm okay."

Kai came back showered and changed and they ate dinner while Kai complimented her dishes and her choice while Luxella occasionally blushed. It was so nice to have dinner with each other and share the stories about what happened in their day.

* * *

It was Friday night and Kai had a special dinner planned for his wife. He came from office early and picked her up from her University and took her home. He had laid a dress and all accessories out for her. He made all the preparations and arrangements while Luxella got ready oblivious to all the things her husband had planned for her.

She was dressed in a halter neck, backless black full-length dress and her hair were in an up-do. For her make-up she had smoky eyes and red lipstick with black high heels. And a diamond pendant around her neck. She took her black handbag and exited their room to see Kai in three-piece suit and looking devilishly handsome. He was instructing someone but cut the call the moment he saw the beauty called his wife.

He kissed her leaving her breathless and his lips smudged with lipstick. They cleaned themselves up and left the building Kai owned. Kai took her to a restaurant called Masa and when they entered the lights were off. Luxella found it strange but soon it was replaced by a feeling of surprise when she saw spotlight on an image of her and Kai at their wedding. It was as big as them and it actually looked real.

Soon the spotlight shifted to another picture of them at their honeymoon, the same happened six times again with their different pictures and she even realise when Kai led her to the centre. Only then did she notice that they were the only one in the restaurant.

Kai led her to the table and ordered a wine for them and then they had the best dinner she always hoped for. They danced to a slow song while looking at each other in the eye and walked back home which wasn't very far. But they had just entered the private lift when Kai pushed her to the wall and kissed her like no tomorrow.

And Luxella knew at that time what was about to happen and frankly she didn't mind it and had been pretty excited about it. Her excitement only increased when they entered their penthouse and saw that candles were light till their room. The room looked beautiful there were candles around the bed and rose petals covered the floor. On the bed, a heart was made from petals. It looked awesome. And Luxella's first night was perfect.

* * *

Two Weeks Later:

They were sitting on the couch, eating popcorns and watching sappy romance movies on the request of Luxella. Which Kai didn't accept until her puppy dog eyes which he wasn't able to resist. They were less watching and more kissing when a phone call interrupted them.

At first, Kai ignored it but Luxella insisted that it might be important. And important seemed to be an understatement here. April was calling him . He picked the call and listened to the incoherent rambling of his sister.

" Kai, what happened?" Luxella asked when Kai ended the call and hurrily got up, spilling the popcorns in his lap.

" It's April and Tala." That was all he told her and began to move towards the door with his car keys in his hand.

" Hey, I'll come with you."

"No, no you stay home." But Luxella didn't listen to him and instead just put her hair in a messy bun and took her phone. Kai was already in lift, just as the door was about to close , Luxella entered.

On their way, Luxella kept quite because of the way Kai was gripping the sterring wheel like it was his lifeline. They entered in a club which was just an okay looking club . Kai immediately saw the chaos his best friend was in. Apparently he thought it was a good idea to challenge him in the middle of the club . All stupid people were just standing there watching the scene unfold before their eyes except April who was shouting at Tala. Kai went in between them and released his friend from the head lock by punching the guy in front of him.

"What? Wasn't able to control me by yourself? Had to ask for your lackey?" The stupid guy said cockily. But when Kai punched him in the stomach then in his face, he turned around and said, "You'll pay for this.'' and left with his friends.

Kai looked at April whose face with drenched with tears and he took her in his arms while she cried. Tala ordered vodka while wincing at his cuts. What Kai failed to notice was the guys sorrounding his wife and her scared face.

* * *

Tada! That's it from me now.

END OF CHAPTER 17.

I don't own Masa or Beyblade. I just own myself and my phone.

Review people Review! Its been sooo long since I updated. To tell you guys honestly, my exams have finished but I am just lazy. But Review it cheers me up. Lots of love!


	18. Chapter 17

Hey Guys! So here's another chapter. It's a bit short and there's a bit lime in the end. Sooo... ENJOY READING. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Luxella was afraid. She had taken self-defense classes when she was in high school but she cannot take on 7-8 guys at a time. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Kai hugging April. She sighed in relief that at least one of them was safe. She saw one guy approaching her with a smirk on his face. He had various piercings and his arms were heavily tattooed.

"Stay away. " She said in a firm voice. His smirk widened as he came very near to her and put a hand on her cheek. She shuddered and angrily shrugged his handoff.

"Now, now baby doll don't do this. We can do it the easy way or the hard way. " She spits on his face and kneed him in the groin .' To hell with not being able to take all of them.' Was what she thought.

* * *

Kai hugged April firmly. He was glad she was okay. He kissed her hair and glanced towards Tala who was nursing a drink. He roamed his eyes around the club just as he saw Luxella spitting on a guy's face and kneeing him, while 7 guys surrounded them.

He detached himself from April quickly and began to move towards them when he saw what made his blood boil. That asshole slapped Luxella. His Luxella. How dare he! He's gonna kill him.

He reached them and shoving aside the other guys he made his way near their boss. Luxella sighed in relief at his sight while holding hand to her face. That guy can really slap. It was stinging and she was sure there'll be a bruise or marks of his fingers. Kai was a few inches taller than him but that guy had bulging muscles. Sure Kai was built but in a masculine and sexy way but that guy was a plain bodybuilder. Maybe he used steroids. Was her thoughts.

Kai grabbed him from his collar and said in a very menacing way, " Why did you touch her?"

The guy laughed and said, " Well she is a beauty, isn't she? You can also have her after I am done. Or we can have her together. You know I like sharing," he didn't notice Kai's fist clenching and he was not expecting a punch direct to his face. The guys moved forward and Kai dared them to. In the meantime, April had come and taken Luxella to aside. Their boss recovered and tried to punch Kai but his guard was high and he managed to dodge it.

A guy tried to punch him but he landed a right hook on his face and twisted his elbow while elbowing him in the back. He kicked off the one attacking him from behind and delivered a back kick to one of the guy's face. He distracted his opponent with a rotation f his right arm and immediately struck with the jab of his other arm, catching him off guard.

A guy kicked him from the back and another punched him. He blocked the jab coming towards his face while kicking a guy in the groin. Kai punched the last guy and broke his arm. Luxella and April winced at the sound of bone breaking. Kai turned just in time to dodge a kick from the boss. He blocked another punch and got him straight on his nose. Kai kicked him in the knees which made him lose his balance and he fell flat on his ass. Kai got on top of him and punched him continuously and mercilessly. Tala had to come and stop him. By this time, everyone in the club was looking at him.

Kai got up from his crouched position over him and looked at a very frightened looking Luxella immediately feeling guilty for forgetting her in his haste to make sure Tala and April were okay. He gathered her in his arms while she encircled her arms around his waist. They left the club after making sure that Tala will take April back to their mansion.

They sat in the car in silence. Luxella turned to face Kai as he spoke, " I... I'm sorry. "

"Why are you sorry?"

"I forgot about you and because of that those assholes came near you." He stroked her cheek with his thumb where that guy slapped her. It was beginning to show a red mark.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know that would happen. But thanks for defending me. " Kai leaned towards her she whispered, "Thank You." then his lips descended upon hers.

* * *

Luxella was making breakfast while Kai was showering. She was already freshened up and dressed in black jeggings with maroon chiffon ruffled top. Kai came out of the shower wearing a blue three-piece suit. he was putting his Rolex watch on. He still felt very lucky on getting such a beautiful and awesome wife. And to say that once he was furious about getting married. He went behind her and hugged her encircling his arms around her waist. she squealed because she didn't realize when he entered the kitchen.

"What's my favorite wife making?'' he asked playfully.

"Favourite wife? Means you have more," she asked while swatting his hand away when he tried to put sauce on her face.

"Maybe..." was reply as he started to trail kisses on her neck. He knew she was very ticklish so he wasn't surprised when she started giggling and tried to untangle from him but his hold was very strong and he kept on kisses her lightly. He turned off the stove and turned her so she was facing him. he kissed her on her forehead, her eyes, her cheek, and her nose but she didn't kiss her on her lips.

"Kaiiii..." she whispered.

"What baby? What do you want?" was his husky question. Her blush was his reply, "Say it."

"Umm... Kiss me" and kiss her, he did.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 18.

Read and Review.


End file.
